


Koro-Gakusei

by darkroxas92



Category: Assassination Classroom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Spoilers, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Mesi fa la luna è improvvisamente esplosa, senza che Ladybug e Chat Noir potessero fare nulla per rimediare. Ora, con l’arrivo di tre studenti giapponesi e del loro bizzarro insegnante, potrebbero venire coinvolti in qualcosa di molto più pericoloso di qualsiasi nemico affrontato finora… e la città di Parigi non sarà la sola ad essere in pericolo: l’intera Terra è a rischio!





	Koro-Gakusei

**Author's Note:**

> Stavolta il nostro duo di eroi parigini si troverà a interagire niente meno che con la famigerata Classe 3E. Più precisamente con tre suoi studenti e il loro insegnante.  
> Avviso che mentre per Ladybug non ci dovrebbero essere grossi spoiler (giusto un riferimento a una delle novità annunciate per la seconda serie), ci saranno grossi spoiler per Assassination Classroom. Quindi consiglio la lettura di questa fan fiction SOLO a chi ha finito di leggere il manga e/o ha visto tutte e due le serie anime.

Ladybug guardò volare via l’akuma appena purificato, per poi attivare il  _‘Miraculous Ladybug’_  per riportare tutto com’era prima dell’attacco.   
“Ben fatto!” Esclamò assieme a Chat Noir, battendo il pugno contro quello del compagno.   
“Temevo saremmo stati costretti a restare svegli per tutta la notte.” Fece l’eroina, per poi guardare uno schermo pubblicitario dove si poteva vedere l’ora.   
“Suvvia mia signora, sicura di non voler restare ancora un pochino con questo gatto?” Disse Chat Noir sorridendo. “Noi due e questa bella luna piena che ci illumina.”   
“Non ci provare gattino. Entrambi i nostri Miraculous sono al limite e-”   
Ladybug non concluse la frase. Una fortissima luce sopra di loro attirò l’immediata attenzione dei due supereroi, assieme a quella di molte altre persone in tutto il mondo.   
L’intera città di Parigi venne illuminata a giorno per pochi istanti, e quando la luce finalmente scomparve, davanti agli occhi esterrefatti degli eroi si mostrò uno scenario terribile.   
La luna, che fino a pochi secondi fa si mostrava intera, ora era ridotta a uno spicchio, con i frammenti di quello che era il suo resto sparsi attorno ad esso.   
“C-Cos’è successo?” Fece incredulo Chat Noir, mentre intorno a loro cominciavano a sentirsi le urla di panico dei cittadini.   
“N-Non lo so… La luna… La luna è stata distrutta… Ma com’è possibile? Abbiamo appena sconfitto l’akuma, Papillon non può averne già creato un altro!”   
“E allora che cosa può averlo fatto? Si tratta della luna, non basta di certo un po’ di esplosivo per distruggerla!”   
“Non ne ho idea… ma temo che qualunque sia la causa, non sarà qualcosa di piacevole… Ora muoviamoci, ci ritrasformeremo in pochi minuti, e credo che quest’evento avrà svegliato le nostre famiglie. Sarà meglio farci trovare a casa prima che vadano nel panico.”   
Dicendo ciò lanciò il suo yo-yo in aria, per poi saltare via, subito seguita da Chat Noir.   
    
  

**_~~~Qualche mese dopo~~~_**  

Ladybug si fermò sulla cima della Torre Eiffel, subito raggiunta da Chat Noir.   
L’eroina alzò lo sguardo, fermandosi a guardare lo spicchio di luna che ormai riempiva ogni notte da quella fatidica esplosione.   
Lei e Chat Noir erano subito partiti alla ricerca di un akuma, nella speranza che potesse essere lui il responsabile, ma purtroppo dopo averne purificati diversi dovettero accettare che non c’entravano nulla. E nemmeno il Miraculous della coccinella era riuscito a ripristinare la luna al suo precedente stato.   
“Mia signora?” Fece Chat Noir, richiamando la sua attenzione, sorridendole. “Vedrai che le cose andranno a posto. Dopotutto, a dispetto di quanto si aspettavano gli scienziati, non ci sono stati grossi effetti negativi per la Terra, a parte l’aver rovinato le passeggiate notturne.”   
“Non posso fare a meno di sentirmi responsabile. Dovrei avere il potere di ripristinarla, e invece non posso fare nulla-”   
“Non dire così. Ciò che è successo non era dovuto a noi, quindi non abbiamo nessuna colpa. Non possiamo evitare le tragedie naturali.”   
Ladybug sorrise triste, per poi tirare fuori il suo yo-yo. “Beh, direi che abbiamo fatto il nostro controllo serale. Dubito che qualche akuma si faccia vivo adesso.”   
“Allora buonanotte, mia signora.” Fece l’eroe, chinandosi e facendo per baciarle la mano, solo per vedersela sottratta immediatamente dalla sua presa.   
“Buonanotte Chat Noir.” Replicò divertita Ladybug, per poi saltare giù.   
Solo per andare a sbattere contro qualcosa, che le fece perdere la presa sullo yo-yo.   
“Ladybug!” urlò spaventato il suo compagno, facendo per andare a soccorrerla e fermandosi quando l’eroina sembrò quasi teletrasportarsi al suo fianco, seguita pochi istanti dopo dal suo yo-yo, il quale era stato anche riavvolto.   
“Co… Cos’è successo?” Fece lei sbalordita, sbattendo più volte le palpebre.   
“Non ne ho idea. Un momento stavi per cadere e il momento dopo ti ritrovo davanti a me… con un mazzo di fiori in mano e un biglietto con su scritto  _‘Scusa’_?”   
Solo allora la ragazza si rese conto che tra le mani le era apparso un bouquet di rose rosse, con il suddetto messaggio scritto su un cartoncino giallo e con uno smile sorridente in un angolo.   
“Okay… se è stato un akuma, si comporta in maniera decisamente anomala.” Disse, guardando l’eroe gatto, che alzò le spalle.   
“Forse siamo più stanchi del previsto? O forse è il segno del destino che noi due dobbiamo stare assieme?”   
“Smettila di sognare, gattino. Piuttosto vediamo di scoprire cos’è successo.”   
E dicendo ciò salto nuovamente giù, questa volta senza incontrare ostacoli e seguita da Chat Noir.   
    
    
“Contro cosa siamo andati a sbattere?” Domandò in giapponese un ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, il quale a una prima vista poteva essere scambiato per una ragazza.   
“Uhm… Non ne sono sicura… ma mi è sembrato di vedere qualcosa di rosso.” Rispose una ragazza dai capelli verdi. “E sono sicura che non erano i capelli di Karma.”   
“Beh, direi che è ovvio. Anche perché non potevi andare a sbattere contro di me, essendo al tuo fianco e non potendomi muovere in alcun modo.” Replicò un secondo ragazzo, il quale aveva dei capelli rosso accesso e un ghigno stampato sul volto. “Senza contare che se anche avessi potuto, a quella velocità mi sarei fatto parecchio male.”   
Una risatina alle loro spalle li distrasse, facendoli voltare verso un mostro simile a un grosso polpo giallo umanoide, con una testa più grande del normale sulla quale era visibile un sorriso a trentadue denti e i due occhi, i quali altri non erano che due puntini neri. La creatura indossava quello che sembrava una toga, con una cravatta nera sulla quale era disegnato uno spicchio di luna.   
“Koro-sensei?” Lo chiamò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, chiedendosi che cosa trovasse di divertente il loro insegnante-barra-bersaglio.   
“Sembra che ci siamo scontrati a mezz’aria con una ragazza che stava facendo air jumping in cosplay, Nagisa.” Gli rispose lui. “Dopo avervi lasciati qui sono andato a salvarla, visto che dopo l’impatto contro di noi aveva perso la presa sulla corda che stava usando, e già che c’ero le ho lasciato dei fiori e un biglietto di scuse.”   
“Una ragazza in cosplay… che fa air jumping di notte dalla cima della Torre Eiffel?” Ripeté la ragazza. “Mi sembra un po’ strano.”   
“Concordo con Kaede.” Fece Nagisa. “Cosa diamine pensava di fare?”   
“Non ne ho idea, ma non era da sola. C’era anche un ragazzo vestito da gatto nero.” Continuò Koro-sensei. “Forse c’è una qualche tradizione parigina che ignoravamo. Il che è un’ottima notizia per voi!” Continuò, alzando uno dei suoi tentacoli, come per indicare verso l’alto, mentre sul suo volto appariva un cerchio rosso, che lampeggiò un paio di volte prima di sparire. “Dato che siamo qui per un breve soggiorno di studio, potrete approfittarne per cercare informazioni su questo misterioso evento che coinvolge ragazzi vestiti da gatti e ragazze con costumi a tema di coccinelle.”   
“A dir la verità, ti abbiamo convinto a portarci con te a Parigi ricattandoti con la minaccia di bruciare le tue riviste.” Fece divertito Karma. “E tu volevi solo venire a prendere delle brioche parigine per la colazione.”   
Il mostro fece un passo indietro, per poi lasciarsi cadere a terra sconsolato. “Povero me, preso in castagna dai miei studenti…” Bofonchiò, per poi sparire per evitare di venire colpito da un affondo di Nagisa, che aveva tirato fuori dalla tasca un pugnale e tentato di colpire l’insegnante.   
“Ottima scelta del momento, Nagisa.” Si complimentò lui. “Sfortunatamente, non sei stato sufficientemente veloce.”   
Il ragazzo sospirò, rimettendo via l’arma. “Adesso che cosa facciamo?”   
“Beh, sfortunatamente non possiamo andare in un hotel, non avendo con noi sufficienti soldi. Senza considerare che nessuno di noi ha un passaporto valido. Effettivamente, siamo a tutti gli effetti dei clandestini.”   
“Quindi?” Domandò Karma, solo per vedere l’insegnante sparire per qualche secondo, riapparendo poco dopo con una tenda chiusa e dei sacchi a pelo.   
“Direi che è il momento che proviate l’ebrezza del campeggio!” Esclamò entusiasta Koro-sensei.   
“… A Parigi? In un boschetto chissà dove?”   
“Beh, questo è il meglio che potevo trovare!” replicò seccato il mostro. “Sono dovuto andare fuori città per trovare questa tenda e i sacchi a pelo, per di più usando buona parte dei miei risparmi!”   
“E dove li hai trovati? A quest’ora i negozi saranno tutti chiusi.” Fece Kaede.   
“Ce n’era uno con il proprietario ancora all’interno. Ho preso il tutto e dopo aver calcolato il tasso di conversione ho lasciato i soldi vicino alla cassa.”   
Karma a quel punto scoppiò a ridere, mentre i suoi due compagni di viaggio si limitarono a sospirare.   
“Beh, non sarà peggio di una lezione con il professor Karasuma.” Disse Nagisa, prendendo la tenda e cominciando a montarla, aiutato dagli altri, mentre Koro-sensei cominciò a leggere un giornale recuperato poco prima per strada.   
“Oh, questo spiega tutto.” Disse ad un certo punto, attirando l’attenzione dei suoi studenti. “Beh, vi lascerò comunque il compito di scoprire l’identità di quei due cosplayers, ma almeno adesso potrò confermarvi se avete fatto bene la ricerca o no.”   
“Non potresti dircelo subito?” Domandò Kaede, ricevendo una risata come risposta.   
“Certo che no. Visto che siete voluti venire qui a tutti i costi, dovrete guadagnarvi il viaggio. E ricordatevi la condizione che vi ho posto, che comincerà da domani mattina.”   
Nagisa sospirò. “Sì, ce la ricordiamo. Per motivare l’uscita, dovremo parlare solo in inglese, anche tra di noi. E solo perché non sappiamo nulla di francese.”   
“Esattamente! In questo modo oltre a visitare una delle città più belle del mondo farete anche esperienza per il prossimo test! Ora, se mi permettete, mi assenterò per un po’! Ci troviamo qui domani sera per tornare a casa!”   
Detto ciò il professore scomparve, lasciando da soli i tre studenti, i quali ricominciarono a montare la tenda.   
    
    
Ladybug, meglio conosciuta come Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sbadigliò sonoramente, appoggiando la testa affianco al registratore di cassa della panetteria. I suoi genitori erano dovuti uscire per una consegna e le avevano affidato il negozio fino al loro ritorno.   
“Che sonno…” Si lamentò la ragazza. “Abbiamo passato tutta la notte a cercare qualunque cosa contro cui mi sono scontrata, senza trovare nemmeno un indizio…”   
Quando sentì il campanello della porta suonare, alzò la testa.   
“Buong-” Cominciò, solo per fermarsi quando vide l’aspetto del cliente: era un uomo alto più di due metri, avvolto totalmente da un impermeabile marrone lungo fino ai piedi, con una sciarpa nera attorno al volto e un paio di occhiali da sole a coprirgli gli occhi. Dalle maniche spuntavano due guanti che sembravano coprire solo due dita, dato che tre spazi a esse riservate penzolavano.   
“Salve.” Disse l’uomo, con uno strano accento. “Vorrei prendere un paio di brioches.”   
“C-Certo.” Rispose subito Marinette, distogliendo lo sguardo e correndo a prendere quanto richiesto. Pochi secondi dopo presentò un sacchetto al cliente.   
“Ecco a lei! Spero risultino di vostro gradimento.” Disse, sorridendo e cercando di ignorare lo strano aspetto.   
“Oh, sono sicuro di sì. Ho fatto un giro per la città e tutti mi hanno consigliato questa panetteria. Dicono sia la migliore di tutta Parigi.”   
Marinette cerco di trattenersi dall’arrossire per quella lode. “Noi facciamo solo del nostro meglio e-”   
Ma la ragazza si interruppe quando la porta si aprì di colpo, lasciando entrare un’affannata Alya, che senza dire una parola raggiunse il fianco di Marinette, per poi posizionare sul tavolo il suo cellulare, puntandolo sulla porta.   
“Ciao anche a te.” La prese in giro Marinette, sorridendo. “Mi sono persa qualcosa? Non mi pare di aver letto sul blog che Ladybug vuole entrare in questa panetteria.”   
“Oh, infatti non è lei che sto aspettando.” Rispose Alya. “Ma il misterioso fantasma tentacolare!”   
Sentendo ciò la ragazza sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, non accorgendosi che il cliente aveva leggermente sobbalzato.   
“Il misterioso fantasmache?” Domandò infine.   
“Davvero non ne sai nulla?” Fece sorpresa Alya, guardandola. “Ma non segui un minimo di gossip misterioso?”   
“Finora hai monopolizzato la mia attenzione sul Ladyblog, quindi tutto quello che so è quello che scrivi tu lì sopra. Ora, spiegazione per noi comuni poveri mortali che non conosciamo tutto il contenuto di internet?”   
“È una leggenda metropolitana creatasi qualche mese fa, poco dopo l’esplosione della luna.” Cominciò a spiegare l’amica. “Di punto in bianco, in varie parti del mondo, dei tentacoli gialli appaiono dal nulla, comprando qualcosa o cercando di rapire delle persone o ancora facendogli fare qualcosa di strano. Il caso più memorabile è stato di un giocatore di baseball americano, che durante una partita e sotto gli occhi di tutti gli spettatori, si è ritrovato avvolto da una serie di tentacoli gialli, che poi dopo gli hanno anche offerto un foglio da autografare.”   
“E questo cosa c’entra con la panetteria di famiglia?”   
“È da stamane che i proprietari delle panetterie di Parigi dicono di aver visto qualcosa del genere. Sta visitando ogni panetteria della città! E dato che tu non mi hai ancora chiamato, immagino che debba ancora entrare qui dentro! Sarà uno scoop fantastico! Sarò la prima al mondo a poter riprendere questo fantasma!”   
“Beh, dipende.” Disse l’uomo, intervenendo per la prima volta. “Pensi di riuscire a fotografare qualcuno in grado di muoversi a velocità mach 20?”   
“Mach 20? Perché parli di una velocità tanto precisa?” Chiese Alya, alzando la testa verso di lui, solo per incontrare il vuoto.   
“Beh, perché è questa la velocità con cui mi muovo. Anche se spesso vado più lento per non spaventare troppo le persone.” Continuò Koro-sensei, riapparendo alle loro spalle.   
Le ragazze non fecero in tempo a girarsi che era sparito di nuovo, sentendo giusto il campanello della porta suonare e vedendo un paio di banconote atterrare dolcemente davanti a Marinette.   
Le due restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi guardarsi a vicenda.   
“Era… Ho appena visto… Cosa…?” balbettò Marinette, per poi tapparsi le orecchie quando l’amica cacciò un urlo.   
“Non sono nemmeno riuscita a fargli una foto!!!” Gridò arrabbiata. “Ed è stato fermo davanti a me almeno un paio di minuti!”   
“Coperto com’era, dubito saresti riuscita a prendere qualche dettaglio… Ma piuttosto, chi era? Un akuma?”   
“Mi sembrava troppo calmo per esserlo.” Rispose Alya. “Solitamente hanno sempre qualcuno da prendere di mira, e non si preoccupano troppo degli altri. Ti ha pure pagato!”   
A quel punto Marinette guardò le banconote. “Ma decisamente non in euro. Che moneta sarà mai questa?”   
Alya diede un’occhiata alle banconote. “Azzarderei che sono giapponesi. Il che significa che il fantasma tentacolare viene dal Giappone! Questo è uno scoop! Vado subito a scriverlo sul Ladyblog! Chissà, magari anche Ladybug sarà interessata a questa storia!”   
Senza aspettare oltre la ragazza uscì correndo dalla panetteria, lasciando da sola Marinette, che poggiò le banconote sul tavolo.   
“Sì… direi che la storia potrebbe interessare anche Ladybug… anche perché mi preoccupa che tra tutte le panetterie, si sia soffermato solo in questa.”   
Sentendo ciò da una delle sue tasche uscì Tikki, che la guardò preoccupata. “Dici che potrebbe aver scoperto chi sei?”   
“Beh, Alya ha detto che finora nessuno era mai riuscito a vederlo, e si è fermato a parlare con me… Considerando ciò che è successo ieri notte, credo si trattasse proprio di lui quello con cui sono andata a sbattere.”   
“In quel caso, perché non ha cercato di rubarti il Miraculous?”   
“Forse davvero non è un akuma… ma in quel caso, che razza di demone può mai essere? Nessun umano potrebbe fare qualcosa del genere.”   
“Non saprei… in tutti i miei anni non ho visto nulla del genere. Forse c’è un akuma che può donare poteri ad altri?”   
“In ogni caso, è meglio prestare attenzione. E dopo dovrò avvisare Chat di quello che sta succedendo… Ma finché dovrò stare qui non posso farlo. E ho anche perso il servizio fotografico di Adrien!” Esclamò, lasciando nuovamente cadere sconsolata la testa sul tavolo, facendo sospirare divertita Tikki.   
    
    
“Bene… qualcuno di voi ha idea di cosa fare adesso?” Chiese Nagisa, guardandosi attorno.   
Non appena si erano svegliati avevano trovato una busta con all’interno una mappa e una banconota da cinquanta euro.   
Dato che sulla mappa c’era un punto attorno al quale Koro-sensei aveva disegnato un cerchio usando la sua faccia come emoticon, i tre studenti avevano deciso di seguire il suo ben poco implicito suggerimento e di raggiungere il punto indicato, il quale era un piccolo parco pubblico, in quel momento frequentato principalmente da bambini, salvo un ragazzo il quale sembrava essere nel pieno di un servizio fotografico, data la quantità di foto che un uomo gli stava facendo.   
“Cerchiamo di capire cosa voleva che trovassimo qui. Ritsu, sicura di non poterci dare una mano?” Domandò Kaede, tirando fuori il cellulare, dove l’immagine digitale di una ragazza scosse la testa.   
“No, mi spiace. Koro-sensei mi ha chiesto di non aiutarvi in alcun modo. E poi sarà divertente per voi scoprire qualche informazione su quel duo, no?” Disse lei, facendole un occhiolino.   
“Quindi è un duo, eh?” Fece Karma, sorridendo. “Dunque devono essere delle persone che appaiono spesso, per ricevere tale indicazione.”   
“Direi che per Parigi sono decisamente più di un duo qualsiasi.” Disse Nagisa, attirando lo sguardo degli altri due. “Altrimenti perché dedicare loro una statua?”   
Karma e Kaede seguirono lo sguardo del compagno, fermandosi finalmente sulla statua di Ladybug e Chat Noir.   
Il trio si avvicinò, per poi analizzare bene la scultura.   
“D’accordo. Direi che non ci siamo scontrati con una cosplayer qualunque. Nemmeno da noi hanno mai dedicato una statua a qualcuno in costume.” Commentò Karma. “Al massimo a qualche personaggio di anime e manga.”   
“Non so quale dei due sia peggio…” Sospirò Nagisa, per poi abbassare lo sguardo sulla targhetta. “Uhm… non so il francese, ma visto che hanno messo in grassetto le parole  _Ladybug_  e  _Chat Noir_ , azzarderei che sono questi i loro nomi.”   
“Coccinella e Gatto Nero?” Tradusse Kaede. “Beh, direi che come nomi ci stanno.”   
“È una bella statua, vero?” Domandò una voce alle loro spalle, parlandogli in inglese.   
I tre si voltarono, ritrovandosi a fissare il ragazzo che prima stava facendo le foto, il quale gli rivolse un sorriso. “Trovo che Ladybug sia venuta particolarmente bene. Non che Chat Noir non lo sia, ma tra i due preferisco lei.”   
“Tu… Tu sai chi sono quei due?” Chiese Nagisa, sorpreso per l’intervento del ragazzo, che annuì.   
“Sono gli eroi di Parigi. Sono apparsi un po’ di mesi fa e da allora l’hanno salvata molte volte. E grazie a loro le mie pause dai servizi fotografici sono aumentate esponenzialmente.” Ridacchiò.   
“Posso capire come ti senti.” Fece Kaede. “Ho letto che a dispetto delle apparenze, il modello è un lavoro piuttosto stressante.”   
Sentendo ciò i due compagni la guardarono incuriositi.   
“Che c’è? Mi piace leggere riviste di gossip, e ho visto sufficienti foto di dietro le quinte per capire che quello era il servizio fotografico di un modello. E come se non bastasse…” E dicendo ciò indicò un cartello poco lontano, dove si poteva vedere il ragazzo di fronte a loro presentare una linea di vestiti.   
Il ragazzo in questione ridacchiò imbarazzato. “Già… Non è facile soprattutto quando esco di casa per fare un giro. Non che abbia molte possibilità di farlo…” Aggiunse, abbassando leggermente il tono di voce.   
“Perché? Non potrà essere così impegnativo come lavoro… insomma, i tuoi non potranno mica essere d’accordo con il privarti di tutto il tempo libero, no?” Domandò Kaede.   
“Considerando che è mio padre che disegna quei vestiti ed è colui che vuole che sia io a presentarli, direi che purtroppo è possibile. Ho faticato anche solo a convincerlo a farmi andare a scuola invece di seguire lezioni private.”   
Nagisa restò in silenzio, pensando alle azioni di sua madre. Poteva ben capire come si sentiva quel ragazzo. Dopotutto, entrambi a modo loro sembravano essere succubi del proprio genitore.   
“Oh, scusatemi, non mi sono nemmeno presentato. Il mio nome è Adrien Agreste.”   
“Piacere di conoscerti. Io sono Kaede Kayano, mentre loro sono Nagisa Shiota e Karma Akabane.” E dopo aver detto ciò tutti e tre fecero un leggero inchino.   
“Giapponesi, vero?” Chiese Adrien. “Purtroppo conosco il cinese, altrimenti vi farei parlare senza problemi nella vostra lingua.”   
“Non preoccuparti. Abbiamo l’ordine di parlare in inglese finché restiamo a Parigi. È stata la condizione del nostro insegnante.”   
“Oh, siete in viaggio d’istruzione? Dev’essere costato parecchio.”   
“Solo i soldi di qualche accendino.” Rispose Karma, ghignando. “Il nostro insegnante è facilmente influenzabile…”   
Adrien deglutì istintivamente nel vedere il sorriso del rosso, e un tremore vicino al petto gli indicò di non essere l’unico.   
“Da come parli, sembra quasi che lo abbiate minacciato…” Ridacchiò nervosamente il biondo, cercando di non soffermarsi sugli sguardi imbarazzati di Nagisa e Kaede. E ancor meno sul ghigno di Karma, che sembrò accentuarsi ulteriormente.   
“Comunque… torniamo alla statua… Hai detto che sono gli eroi di Parigi? Cosa intendi?” Domandò il turchese, cercando palesemente di cambiare argomento.   
“Beh… avete presente gli eroi dei fumetti? Stessa cosa. Ladybug e Chat Noir aiutano in ogni modo possibile gli abitanti di Parigi, e spesso si ritrovano ad affrontare mostri mandati contro dal loro nemico, Papillon.”   
“Papillon? Un vestito è il loro nemico?” Fece Kaede, sorpresa.   
“No, no. Papillon è il nome di un uomo che è in grado di trasformare la gente in mostri, i quali oltre a soddisfare i propri desideri oscuri, che solitamente sono il motivo per cui si trasformano, cercano sempre di rubare i Miraculous a Ladybug e Chat Noir.”   
“Sembri piuttosto informato sulla questione.” Osservò Karma.   
“Beh, Papillon ha spiattellato il suo piano a tutta Parigi, di conseguenza gli eroi non sono proprio riusciti a tenere nascosto il tutto. Oltre al fatto che una mia compagna di classe ha preso come missione di vita il compito di scoprire più cose possibili su di loro e pubblicare il tutto sul suo sito, il Ladyblog.”   
“Hai sentito Ritsu?” Disse subito Kaede, tirando fuori il cellulare. “Puoi aprire il sito?”   
“Lo sto già traducendo in inglese.” Rispose l’intelligenza virtuale, facendo sobbalzare Adrien nel sentire la risposta.   
“Uao! Avevo sentito dire che in Giappone erano più avanti di noi con la tecnologia, ma non pensavo così tanto!”   
“Ecco… è un prototipo che ci hanno concesso di utilizzare solo nella nostra classe.” Rispose Nagisa, cercando di rimediare al loro errore.   
Di certo non poteva dire che in origine Ritsu altri non era che una macchina da guerra con il solo ed esclusivo obiettivo di uccidere il loro insegnante.   
“Adrien!”   
Una donna che rispecchiava perfettamente lo stereotipo della segretaria si avvicinò, per poi cominciare a parlare in francese al ragazzo, che annuì scoraggiato.   
“Sembra che la mia pausa sia finita. Scusatemi. Spero di rivedervi ancora.” Disse il ragazzo, mentre la donna si allontanava.   
“Dubito, visto che partiremo stasera. Ma chissà, potremmo anche tornare in futuro.” Rispose Karma.   
Adrien si allontanò di pochi passi prima che da sotto il suo gilet fece capolino la testa di Plag.   
“E quelli chi diamine erano?” Fece il kwami. “Tutti e tre emanavano una specie di aura oscura…”   
“Allora non sono stato il solo a pensarlo.” Disse il biondo sussurrando. “Se non fosse che è impossibile, potrei anche pensare che tutti e tre siano degli akuma… e mi preoccupa il loro interesse verso di noi. Dopo sarà meglio trovarli di nuovo e sorvegliarli. Ho un brutto presentimento.”   
“Basta solo che prima mi dai un po’ di formaggio! Se dobbiamo passare un’altra notte come l’ultima, voglio almeno essere a stomaco pieno!”   
Adrien sospirò, per poi tornare al suo servizio fotografico.   
Nel frattempo i tre studenti guardarono i loro cellulari, dove Ritsu stava mostrando a tutti e tre il sito suggerito da Adrien.   
“Così possiedono dei poteri particolari, eh?” Fece Karma. “Mi chiedo se questo  _Cataclisma_  sia in grado di uccidere Koro-sensei…”   
“Peccato che non possiamo coinvolgere altre persone nel nostro omicidio, altrimenti potevamo sì chiedere aiuto a loro.” Rifletté Kaede, mentre Nagisa annuiva in accordo.   
“Nah, e dove sarebbe il divertimento? Sarebbe meglio rubare questi Miraculous da loro e usarli direttamente noi, no?”   
“Per piacere Karma, non scherzarci nemmeno sopra. Non voglio un’intera città che ci insegue per aver derubato i loro eroi di fiducia.”   
“Inoltre, potrebbe non essere necessario.” Intervenne Ritsu. “L’amministratrice del Ladyblog ha appena pubblicato un messaggio dove dice di essere riuscita a vedere di persona, anche se purtroppo in maniera non chiara, il cosiddetto fantasma tentacolare. Non c’è bisogno che vi dica di chi si tratta, vero?”   
“No, direi di no.” Sospirò Nagisa. “E fortuna che non dovevamo farci notare troppo…”   
“Beh, direi di divertirci per questa mattina, e poi di mettere a punto un piano per uccidere Koro-sensei entro sera.” Disse Karma. “Almeno uniremo l’utile al dilettevole.”   
“Vedi solo di non fare anche cose come quella di prima… Concordo che quella ragazzina bionda era insopportabile, ma dovevi proprio offrirgli un cono di wasabi spacciandolo per gelato al pistacchio?”   
“Potevo fare di peggio. Era partita in quarta a sbraitare che dovevamo riconoscere la sua bellezza assoluta e quindi aiutarla a portare dentro quell’hotel le valigie che stava facendo trascinare dalla sua amica. Potevo riservarle lo stesso trattamento che ho dato a quell’assassino sull’isola.”   
“Se riusciamo a non farci arrestare per stasera sarà un miracolo…” Commentò Nagisa, demoralizzato.   
    
    
Chat Noir atterrò sul tetto di un palazzo, socchiudendo gli occhi quando riuscì finalmente a individuare il trio di ragazzi giapponesi.   
Aprì il suo bastone per contattare Ladybug, ma non fece in tempo a premere un solo tasto che la sua compagna atterrò al suo fianco.   
“Mia signora, sei tanto puntuale che non ho nemmeno fatto in tempo a chiamarti.” Disse lui sorridendo.   
“Non c’è tempo per i tuoi giochi, Chat.” Disse lei seria. “Temo che qualcuno possa aver scoperto chi sono.”   
“Davvero? E chi è stato? Così potrei andargli a chiedere qualche indizio.”   
Ladybug nonostante tutto sorrise. “Non ci provare. Inoltre, dubito che riusciresti a individuarlo. Si tratta probabilmente della stessa cosa contro cui sono andata a sbattere ieri.”   
“Un akuma quindi?”   
“Non ne sono certa. Tu piuttosto, come mai ti sei fermato qui? È uno dei quartieri più vuoti a quest’ora.”   
Chat Noir si limitò a indicare i tre studenti ai piedi del palazzo dove si trovavano, per poi far cadere giù una piccola microspia, che si fermò sulla finestra direttamente sopra di loro.   
Fatto ciò accese lo schermo all’interno del suo bastone, da cui si cominciarono a sentire le voci dei giapponesi.   
    
“Sei sicuro che funzionerà?” Domandò Kaede, guardando con scettiscismo la brioche che Nagisa teneva in mano.   
“Ovviamente non sarà sufficiente per ucciderlo, ma lo rallenterà senza alcun dubbio.”   
    
Sentendo ciò sia Ladybug che Chat Noir spalancarono gli occhi.   
“Uccidere? Staranno scherzando… sono solo dei ragazzini!”   
“Non ne sono sicuro. È per questo che li sto tenendo sotto controllo. Li ho incontrati oggi e non ho avuto una buona sensazione nei loro confronti.”   
    
“Devo dire che per quanto banale, il piano di Nagisa potrebbe anche funzionare.” Disse Karma, tirando fuori dalla tasca una pistola, con cui prese la mira puntandola verso il suo compagno. “Ma riuscirai a portarlo a termine? Il nostro obiettivo non è di certo stupido come sembra, capirà subito che c’è qualcosa che non va.”   
“Ed è per questo che fingerò di mangiarla io.” Spiegò il turchese. “Dirò ad alta voce che era destinata a lui, ma vista la fame me la mangerò io. Conoscendolo, me la ruberà di mano e la manderà giù in un boccone, accorgendosi solo troppo tardi del suo contenuto. A quel punto, lo attaccheremo tutti e tre insieme e…”   
Muovendosi rapidamente, Nagisa si portò in avanti, tirando fuori un coltello e sfiorando il volto di Karma, trafiggendo in pieno una foglia che stava volando alle sue spalle.   
“… lo uccideremo.” Concluse serio il ragazzo.   
Karma restò un paio di secondi a fissarlo impassibile, per poi sorridere. “Inoltre, non credo si aspetti che tentiamo seriamente di ucciderlo mentre siamo qui. Darà per scontato che vogliamo tornare a casa subito per non incontrare problemi di alcun tipo.”   
“Vero.” Intervenne Kaede. “Anche se di certo ci metteremo un po’ di più senza di lui, non credo che il governo francese ci negherebbe un volo di ritorno.”   
“Non una volta che avremo ucciso il nostro caro insegnante.”   
    
I due eroi restarono in silenzio ad ascoltare e guardare il trio di ragazzi.   
“Quei… Quei tre… sono dei pazzi…” Disse infine l’eroina, deglutendo. “Come possono parlare così facilmente di uccidere qualcuno?”   
“E non è solo quello il problema… sono chiaramente addestrati. Nemmeno noi con i Miraculous riusciremo a muoverci con simili riflessi.”   
“A modo loro, ognuno di loro è pericoloso.” Esclamò Ladybug, tirando fuori il suo yo-yo. “Non saranno akuma, ma non possiamo lasciarli liberi di fare come vogliono nella nostra città!”   
Chat Noir sorrise, per poi richiudere la sua arma. “Hai perfettamente ragione. Però mi chiedo perché sono così convinti che il governo li aiuterebbe a tornare a casa.”   
Ma prima che uno dei due potesse dire altro, uno spostamento d’aria li investì, mentre di fronte ai tre ragazzi si fermò Koro-sensei, privo di alcun travestimento.   
“Un akuma?” Fece l’eroe gatto, guardandolo sorpreso, solo per vedere la sua compagna scuotere la testa.   
“No. Per quanto assurdo, dubito lo sia. Inoltre, quei tre sembrano a loro agio nel vederlo. Probabilmente… è lui il loro obiettivo.”   
Come se li avesse sentiti e avesse deciso di confermare la loro ipotesi, Koro-sensei si mise a ridacchiare.   
“Allora, com’è stata la vostra giornata?” Chiese lui, mantenendo il suo solito ghigno, per poi evitare come se niente fosse un proiettile sparato da Karma.   
“Direi che è stata interessante.” Rispose Kaede, sorridendogli. “Come ci avevi chiesto, abbiamo scoperto contro chi siamo andati a sbattere ieri sera.”   
“Oh, ottimo!” Esclamò il mostro, mentre sul suo volto appariva un cerchio rosso che lampeggiò un paio di volte prima di sparire.   
“Certo che è ironico.” Fece Nagisa, portandosi la brioche verso la bocca. “Noi giapponesi scriviamo spesso e volentieri di supereroi e simili che appaiono nelle nostre città, e ci capita di incontrarne due a Parigi.”   
“Ehi, perché stai mangiando adesso quella brioche?” Domandò Koro-sensei. “Rischi solo di stare male durante il viaggio di ritorno!”   
“A dir la verità l’avevamo presa per te, ma visto che hai fatto tardi, mi è venuto un leggero languorino. Spero non ti dispiaccia se me la mangio io, dopotutto abbiamo letto che hai fatto una bella scorpacciata per tutta la città.”   
Ma prima che Nagisa potesse dare un solo morso alla brioche uno dei tentacoli di Koro-sensei gliela strappò di mano.   
“Non posso permetterlo. Considerando la velocità a cui dobbiamo viaggiare, il tuo stomaco non riuscirebbe a tenerla dentro. E personalmente non ci tengo a vederti stare male mentre sei sotto la mia responsabilità. Per questo mi sacrificherò e la mangerò al tuo posto, evitando così di sprecarla!” Continuò la creatura, tirando fuori un fazzoletto bianco e fingendo di asciugarsi delle lacrime.   
Tuttavia non fece in tempo a fare altro che un bastone grigio lucido gli passò davanti agli occhi, colpendo in pieno la brioche e facendola cadere a terra, schiacciandola e facendo uscire della marmellata con all’interno quelli che sembravano dei proiettili.   
“Cosa?!” Esclamò sorpreso Nagisa, per poi voltarsi verso la direzione da cui proveniva il bastone, il quale si ritirò fino a tornare alle sue dimensioni originali tra le mani di Chat Noir, che era in piedi dietro di loro affiancato da Ladybug.   
“Basta così!” Esclamò serio, per poi lasciare che la sua compagna lanciasse in avanti il suo yo-yo, che si avvolse intorno ai tre ragazzi, legandoli.   
“Non pensavo che ci potessero essere dei ragazzi che parlano di uccidere così facilmente.” Ribadì l’eroina, questa volta parlando ai diretti interessati. “E anche se il vostro obiettivo è un mostro, questo non giustifica le vostre intenzioni.”   
“Maledizione! Questo filo non si rompe!” Esclamò Karma, cercando inutilmente di spaccare la cordicina dello yo-yo.   
“Non avete idea di cosa avete fatto!” Gli gridò invece contro Nagisa. “C’eravamo quasi… ancora qualche secondo e saremmo riusciti a immobilizzarlo a sufficienza per colpirlo a morte!”   
Con sorpresa dei due eroi, Koro-sensei si mise a ridere. “In effetti, mi avete colto di sorpresa. Non pensavo avreste tentato di farmi mangiare i proiettili. Complimenti Nagisa, ce l’avevi quasi fatta, ma la fortuna è stata dalla mia parte.”   
“Come, scusa?” Sbottò Chat Noir. “Questi ragazzi ti hanno quasi avvelenato e tu gli fai i complimenti?”   
“Certo! Sono così orgoglioso di loro! Rischiare in questo modo di restare bloccati dall’altra parte del pianeta pur di uccidermi… sono commosso!”   
Ladybug e Chat Noir si guardarono sorpresi, per poi riportare l’attenzione sul mostro.   
“Non che non ci capiti spesso di fermare un omicidio, anche se di solito è il mostro ad attaccare, ma… non dovresti avere una reazione del tutto diversa?”   
“Se non fossero gli studenti di una classe assassina con il preciso scopo di uccidermi, potrei anche essere d’accordo con voi.” Rispose Koro-sensei, facendo spalancare gli occhi ai due eroi. “Ma dato che hanno solo fatto il loro lavoro, posso solo elogiarli.”   
“Una classe assassina?” Ripeté Ladybug. “Quale mente malata può aver deciso di creare una cosa simile?!”   
“Ci è stato affidato questo compito dalle Nazioni Unite. Anche se ufficialmente non lo diranno mai.” Rispose Kaede. “E siamo stati scelti noi solo perché Koro-sensei ha detto che non ci avrebbe fatto del male e ci avrebbe permesso di ucciderlo, a patto di riuscirci entro il prossimo marzo.”   
“E che cosa succederà a marzo?” Domandò Chat Noir, cominciando a temere la risposta.   
“Beh, prima di tutto, ci diplomeremo.” Rispose Karma. “Poi cosa… ah, sì. Il mostro che avete appena salvato distruggerà la Terra, proprio come ha fatto con la luna.”   
A questo i due eroi si voltarono di colpo verso Koro-sensei, che per tutta risposta ridacchiò nuovamente. “Proprio così. Ho promesso di insegnare ai ragazzi della cosiddetta  _classe E_  di non intralciare i loro tentativi di uccidermi. Certo, posso fare del mio meglio per restare in vita, ma non devo far loro del male.”   
“Tu… Sei stato tu a distruggere la luna?!” Esclamò Chat Noir, puntandogli contro il suo bastone. “E dire che sembravi relativamente innocuo.”   
“Lui innocuo?” Fece Karma, mentre Ladybug li lasciava andare. “Non lo avete visto quando fa sul serio.”   
“Quindi non solo hai distrutto la luna. Hai minacciato di fare lo stesso con la Terra e hai costretto un gruppo di ragazzi a diventare degli assassini! Questo è imperdonabile!”   
“Quello che è imperdonabile… è che avete intralciato il nostro piano.” Fece Nagisa, con la testa abbassata e con tono piatto. “Siete intervenuti senza analizzare l’intera situazione.”   
Sentendolo parlare così, i suoi due compagni fecero istintivamente un passo indietro, con Karma che indossò un sorriso nervoso.   
“Nagisa si è arrabbiato…” Mormorò invece Kaede, guardandolo preoccupata mentre si allontanava.   
“Nagisa, dove vai?” Chiese invece Koro-sensei.   
“Devo fare quattro passi per calmarmi. Ora come ora non sono dell’umore per fare qualche ora di viaggio.”   
“Qualche ora? Ma per tornare in Giappone ci vorrà almeno un giorno e-” Cominciò Ladybug, per poi fermarsi e voltarsi a guardare l’insegnante. “Sei stato tu a portarli qui, vero?”   
“Esatto. Viaggio spesso per il pianeta per soddisfare alcuni miei desideri, come un gelato, un dolce, un piatto particolare, qualche rivista rara… e questa volta mi hanno chiesto di portarli con me. Ovviamente non posso viaggiare alla mia massima velocità, perciò ci metto più tempo del solito.”   
“Beh, allora temo che non potranno usare lo stesso metodo per tornare a casa. Abbiamo commesso un errore, non lo faremo di nuovo.” Fece Chat Noir. “Ti fermeremo noi, qui e adesso!”   
“Non vi conviene sfidarmi. Non sono un avversario facile come quelli a cui siete abituati. Inoltre…” E qui il volto del mostro perse il suo sorriso, mentre la sua voce si fece più seria. “Voi non siete miei studenti, quindi non devo trattenermi nel rispondere ai vostri attacchi.”   
Ladybug e Chat Noir fecero un passo indietro, spaventati da quel cambio di atteggiamento. Inoltre la creatura sembrava emanare un’aura di puro pericolo, che li fece rabbrividire fin dentro le ossa.   
“Sono preoccupata per Nagisa… questa volta sembra esserci rimasto davvero male.” Fece Kaede, distogliendo l’attenzione di tutti, che si voltarono a guardare il turchese sparire dietro un palazzo.   
“Non preoccuparti.” Rispose Karma. “Non è la prima volta che uno dei suoi piani non va a buon fine. Certo, stavolta c’era quasi riuscito, ma vedrai che tornerà come prima.”   
Poi si voltò a guardare il duo di eroi. “Lasciate a noi il compito di uccidere Koro-sensei. Abbiamo letto che cosa fate qui a Parigi, e sebbene abbiate affrontato quasi ogni tipo di minaccia, peccate in una cosa: non avete il coraggio di uccidere qualcuno. Ogni cattivo che avete sconfitto è sempre tornato com’era prima di venire trasformato. Con il nostro obiettivo ciò non è possibile.”   
“Confermo. L’unico modo per impedirmi di distruggere la Terra è uccidermi. Non c’è altra via.” Confermò Koro-sensei.   
I due eroi restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Ladybug prese la parola.   
“È vero, noi due non uccidiamo… Però, lasciare un simile compito a dei ragazzi…”   
“Non è lo stesso per voi?” Domandò Kaede. “A guardarvi non sembrate tanto più grandi di noi. Eppure difendete questa città mettendocela tutta. Normalmente non sarebbe un compito troppo gravoso?”   
“E se le cose sono andate come per gli eroi dei fumetti, dubito abbiate avuto molta scelta, no?” Aggiunse Karma, sorridendo.   
Ladybug ripensò per un attimo al giorno in cui aveva ottenuto il suo Miraculous, per poi scuotere la testa e mettere via lo yo-yo.   
“Mia signora?” Domandò Chat Noir, guardandola girarsi.   
“Hanno ragione. Non condivido ciò che vogliono fare, tuttavia non ho alcun diritto di oppormi alla loro decisione. Qualcuno deve farlo… e non siamo noi quel qualcuno, Chat. Lo hai detto tu prima, questi tre ragazzi sono ben addestrati, e se tutta la loro classe è così… Allora sarebbe inutile intervenire qui. E se le Nazioni Unite hanno affidato a questi ragazzi questo compito, significa che non sono stati in grado di fare nulla.”   
“Effettivamente, hanno provato in ogni modo a fermarmi, fallendo ogni volta. Sono troppo veloce per i loro missili. E gli altri assassini che mi hanno mandato contro si sono rivelati incapaci di portare a termine il loro incarico. E no, non ho ucciso nessuno di loro.”   
Ladybug si voltò a guardarlo. “Sei diverso dai soliti cattivi con cui abbiamo a che fare, e non parlo delle tue capacità. Sei un cattivo, ma ti comporti da buono. Non è una cosa che si vede tutti i giorni, almeno non così apertamente.”   
Koro-sensei ridacchiò. “Sono un insegnante, devo fare del mio meglio per insegnare ai miei studenti il più possibile. Che sia matematica o il metodo migliore per cogliere alle spalle qualcuno, è indifferente.”   
Ladybug annuì, per poi lanciare in alto il suo yo-yo e saltare via.   
“Ah, Ladybug, aspettami!” Esclamò Chat Noir, correndogli dietro e allungando la sua arma per stare al suo passo.   
“Un duo interessante… non credo di poterli davvero odiare per aver interferito, dopotutto hanno semplicemente fatto quello che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi altro supereroe.” Commentò Karma, mentre tentava con nonchalance di colpire Koro-sensei con il suo coltello.   
“Vero. Ora vediamo di ritrovare Nagisa, così da poter tornare a casa. Avete qualche idea su dove possa essere andato?”   
A rispondere fu Ritsu. “Ha spento il telefono, perciò non posso ritracciarlo.”   
“Forse è davvero meglio lasciarlo calmarsi un po’.” Convenne Koro-sensei.   
    
    
Un panello di metallo cominciò ad aprirsi, rivelando una vetrata con il tema di una farfalla disegnato sopra, dietro alla quale Papillon sorrise, battendo il suo bastone sul pavimento.   
“Cos’è questa? Un’anima turbata dal fallimento e dalla frustrazione… e da un odio nascente verso Ladybug e Chat Noir.” Disse, non riuscendo a reprimere in alcun modo il suo ghigno. “Avevo avvertito tre potenziali vittime, ma non speravo di poter usare una di loro.”   
Mentre diceva ciò una farfalla bianca si posò sul palmo della mano che aveva aperto.   
L’uomo poggiò sopra l’altra mano, chiudendo l’insetto all’interno e avvolgendolo con un’aura nera, che quando scomparve lasciò una farfalla nera, che volò subito fuori dal foro della vetrata.   
“Vai, mia piccola akuma, e oscura il cuore di questo ragazzo che vuole solo salvare il mondo!”   
    
    
Nagisa tirò fuori dalla tasca il suo cellulare, tentato di accenderlo sapendo bene che i suoi amici lo stavano sicuramente cercando, per poi ripensarci e mettendolo nuovamente via.   
Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, aveva vagato fino a ritrovarsi di nuovo al parco dove si trovava la statua dei due eroi, che in quel momento si stava guadagnando uno sguardo pieno di rabbia da parte del turchino.   
“Se solo non avessero interferito… Ora il mondo potrebbe essere salvo…” Mormorò, ignorando una farfalla nera che gli volò davanti agli occhi, soffermandosi sulla sua cravatta.   
Non si rese minimamente conto di quando essa entrò all’interno del tessuto, tantomeno della maschera a forma di farfalla che ricoprì il suo volto.   
“ _Le Meurtrier_ , io sono Papillon.” Si sentì dire direttamente nella testa. “Ho sentito che stai facendo del tuo meglio per salvare la Terra. Un proposito lodevole. Tuttavia so anche che ci sono diversi ostacoli… Il potere superiore del mostro che la minaccia, l’interferenza di eroi che non sanno fare il loro dovere… Io posso aiutarti.”   
Nagisa restò in silenzio per qualche secondo. “Come?”   
“Posso donarti gli stessi poteri del tuo obiettivo. Tutto quello che chiedo in cambio sono i Miraculous di Ladybug e Chat Noir, ossia gli orecchini di lei e l’anello di lui. Ti chiedo solo questo per salvare la Terra. Direi che è un prezzo ragionevole, no?”   
Sul volto di Nagisa apparve per la prima volta un ghigno malvagio, mentre dalla sua cravatta cominciò ad uscire una nube nera, che iniziò ad avvolgerlo.   
“Abbiamo un patto. Solo una cosa…”   
Mentre diceva ciò venne completamente avvolto dall’oscurità.   
“Il mio nome non è Nagisa… e nemmeno Le Meurtrier…” continuò, mentre dalle tenebre uscirono di colpo una decina di tentacoli azzurri.   
“Il mio nome è Koro-gakusei!” Esclamò, dissipando la nube nera e rivelando il suo nuovo aspetto.   
Era una fotocopia un po’ più piccola di Koro-sensei, solo di colore azzurro e al posto della toga indossava una versione distorta della sua divisa scolastica, con la cravatta in bella vista, sulla quale ora era disegnato un serpente azzurro.   
“E la prima cosa che farò… sarà uccidere Ladybug e Chat Noir!” Continuò, per poi agitare i tentacoli e tagliare in due la statua.   
    
    
“Ahh!!!” Gridò Koro-sensei, osservando il cono gelato che teneva in mano rompersi, lasciando cadere a terra il gelato. “Avevo usato i miei ultimi risparmi per comprarlo!”   
Karma e Kaede ridacchiarono per le buffonate del loro insegnante.   
“Nagisa starà bene? Non ha ancora riacceso il cellulare.” Fece la ragazza, tentando ancora una volta di contattare il compagno.   
Ma questa volta Karma non disse nulla, limitandosi a guardare il cielo.   
“Non lo so… Solitamente non tiene rancore per così tanto tempo… anzi, di solito non lo tiene proprio.”   
Koro-sensei spostò anche lui lo sguardo verso l’alto, restando in silenzio e non riuscendo a respingere la sensazione che stesse per succedere qualcosa di grave.   
  

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

    
“Argh, che rabbia!” Esclamò Alya, lasciandosi cadere su letto di Marinette assieme al suo cellulare, che scivolò vicino al cuscino. “Ho passato tutto il giorno a visitare ogni singola panetteria e pasticceria a chiedere se qualcuno aveva visto quel tipo, ma nulla! Anche sul Ladyblog non c’è stata alcuna novità, a parte qualcuno che si è divertito a scrivere che si trattava sicuramente di un insegnante in incognito.”   
Marinette la guardò sorpresa, sapendo bene che era la verità. “E chi l’ha scritto questo?”   
“Uno che si è firmato come Karma, scritto però in giapponese. La cosa strana è che non c’era nemmeno un indirizzo ip a indentificarlo, tanto che il blog lo aveva classificato automaticamente come spam.”   
“Dai, vedrai che alla fine sarà stato tutto un elaborato scherzo. Chissà, magari qualcuno che si diverte a trasmettere proiezioni o robe simili…”   
“Ne dubito fortemente. Dopotutto, tu ci hai parlato per ben più tempo di chiunque altro lo abbia mai intravisto finora. Sicura che non abbia detto nulla che possa aiutarlo a indentificarlo?”   
Marinette annuì.   
“A dir la verità, Koro-sensei sa essere piuttosto schivo quando vuole.” Disse una voce che risuonò nella stanza.   
“Koro… sensei?” Ripeté Alya, per poi spalancare gli occhi. “Ehi, chi ha parlato?!”   
“Scusate l’intrusione. Sono stata io.”   
Non appena sentirono ciò videro lo screen saver del computer di Marinette scomparire, lasciando spazio al desktop, all’interno del quale c’era Ritsu, la quale le salutò con la mano.   
“C-Cosa… Cos’è quello?” Fece Alya sorpresa, guardando l’amica che scosse la testa, continuando a fissare con gli occhi sgranati lo schermo.   
“Non ne ho idea.”   
“Sono una compagna di classe di Nagisa, Karma e Kaede.” Rispose l’intelligenza virtuale. “E sono una degli allievi di Koro-sensei, o come lo chiamate voi, del fantasma tentacolare.”   
“È davvero un insegnante?!” Esclamò la blogger, mentre Marinette deglutiva. Significava che sapevano tutti quanti chi era?   
“Oh sì, e anche uno dei migliori. Certo, spesso cambia argomento quando ci spiega come possiamo ucciderlo meglio, però capiamo sempre tutto al volo.”   
“U... Ucciderlo?”   
“Ma questa è un’altra storia. Scusate ancora l’intrusione, ma stavo cercando l’amministratrice del Ladyblog per conto di Koro-sensei, e seguendo le tracce del suo cellulare sono arrivata qui. Ho preferito apparire su questo computer solo per praticità.”   
A sentire ciò l’eroina tirò internamente un sospiro di sollievo.   
“Vuole forse rilasciarmi un’intervista?!” Esclamò invece entusiasta la sua amica.   
“Beh, potrebbe anche farlo. Ma prima abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto. Vorremo entrare in contatto con Ladybug e Chat Noir, e solo tu sembri essere in grado di fargli avere subito dei messaggi, anche se solo tramite il tuo blog.”   
Sentendo ciò Alya sembrò quasi volare per l’entusiasmo, cominciando letteralmente a saltare sul posto.   
“Io contattare per un’emergenza Ladybug e Chat Noir? Questo è un sogno!” Gridò, per poi tornare a guardare Ritsu. “Puoi raggiungermi sul computer di casa mia? Da lì posso gestire meglio il blog.”   
“Sto già mandando una mia copia laggiù. Non preoccuparti, resterò in attesa per spiegarti tutto quanto.”   
Alya non se lo fece dire due volte e recuperò al volo tutte le sue cose.   
“Scusa Marinette, ma come hai sentito è abbastanza urgente! Ti farò poi sapere tutto quanto!” Le urlò, scendendo dalla botola della stanza senza lasciare il tempo all’amica nemmeno di salutarla.   
“Quando si tratta di Ladybug non sente più ragioni…” Mormorò divertita.   
“Temevo ci sarebbe voluto più tempo per mandarla via.” Disse invece Ritsu, attirando l’attenzione della ragazza su di sé. “Immaginavo che non volessi parlassi con lei presente, vero Ladybug?”   
Marinette spalancò gli occhi, guardando spaventata il programma.   
“C-Come scusa? Io Ladybug? Suvvia, non essere assurda… devi avere qualche tipo di malfunzionamento e-”   
Ma s’interruppe quando sullo schermo apparve una sua foto parallela a una di Ladybug, le quali si sovrapposero guidate da Ritsu.   
“Non capirò mai voi umani. Riuscite a ingannarvi a vicenda così facilmente… Com’è possibile che nessuno ci sia ancora arrivato?”   
“Che cosa vuoi?” Chiese Marinette, seria.   
“L’aiuto tuo e di Chat Noir.” Rispose Ritsu. “Il nostro compagno, Nagisa, è sparito dopo che avete sventato il suo piano per uccidere Koro-sensei. Nonostante mi sia collegata a tutte le telecamere della città non sono riuscita a ritracciarlo, e la cosa comincia a preoccuparmi. Voi due siete gli eroi di Parigi, quindi immagino conosciate bene la città, i luoghi dove nascondersi e cose così.”   
Marinette voleva cercare di sembrare indifferente, ma il senso di colpa per aver messo in quella situazione quel ragazzo non pareva pensarla allo stesso modo.   
“Va bene.” Sospirò infine. “Però ti chiedo di non rivelare a nessuno ciò che hai scoperto. Ne va della sicurezza di chi mi è caro e-”   
“Sì, lo so, ho letto diverse storie con supereroi, perciò ho già cifrato tutte le informazioni sulla tua identità e su quella di Chat Noir con un complesso algoritmo. Nessuno potrà accedere a quei file.”   
A quel punto Tikki decise di uscire allo scoperto, soffermandosi di fronte allo schermo. “Ma perché dovremmo fidarci di voi? Dopotutto, il vostro insegnante ha ammesso di aver distrutto la luna.”   
“Perché noi siamo gli studenti della Classe E, la classe scelta per ucciderlo.” Rispose Ritsu sorridendo. “E poi non è così male. Sapete, io ero una semplice intelligenza artificiale con l’unico scopo di ucciderlo, ignorando tutto il resto. Ma lui mi ha riprogrammata, permettendomi così di essere praticamente identica a qualsiasi altra ragazza… a parte il fatto che non ho un vero e proprio corpo. E anche gli altri miei compagni… tutti loro hanno avuto grandi aiuti da Koro-sensei.”   
Marinette restò a fissare la ragazza virtuale, per poi sospirare, portandosi una mano sulla fronte. “Perché non posso mai avere qualcosa di facile nella vita? L’unico cattivo che dicendo di essere tale agisce come la più buona delle persone me lo dovevo beccare io, eh?” Disse, sorridendo. “E va bene. Dammi un minuto e ci sono. Chat Noir lo hai già avvisato tu o ci devo pensare io?”   
“In questo momento mi sta supplicando di lasciargli anche un solo misero indizio per capire chi sei davvero. Certo che però, entrambi avete dei modi strani verso la vostra cotta… Proprio come te che hai di tutto e di più su Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir sembra avere un vero e proprio archivio di materiale su Ladybug.”   
“C-Cosa? Poi dovrò avere due paroline con lui sulla questione allora…” borbottò, mentre le sue guance si tingevano di rosso e Tikki ridacchiava divertita.   
    
    
“Ladybug!!! Menomale che sei arrivata!!!” Gli gridò contro un Koro-sensei in lacrime non appena atterrò nel punto indicatole da Ritsu.   
“Ho fatto il prima possibile. Qualche novità?”   
A quella domanda le lacrime del mostro sembrarono solo aumentare, mentre si portava i tentacoli sul volto. “Non posso credere di aver perso uno studente durante una gita non autorizzata! Questo potrebbe costarmi il posto di lavoro!”   
Ladybug restò in un silenzio imbarazzante, mentre Karma e Kaede scuotevano la testa, rassegnati.   
“Per essere il mostro che ha distrutto la luna, ha decisamente troppe preoccupazioni.” Ridacchiò il rosso, per poi alzare lo sguardo quando anche Chat Noir li raggiunse.   
“Che mi sono perso?” Domandò, guardando l’insegnante in lacrime.   
“Nulla di importante. Mentre venivi qui hai visto nulla?” Chiese l’eroina, solo per sentire uno squillo come risposta.   
Kaede tirò fuori il cellulare, dove una Ritsu agitata aprì subito una pagina internet, mostrando il Ladyblog.   
“Temo che i guai siano appena diventati più gravi.” Disse l’intelligenza artificiale, mentre il cellulare caricava la foto della statua di Ladybug e Chat Noir distrutta, che Kaede mostrò subito agli altri. “Da quel che ho letto, un simile gesto non può essere opera di un semplice vandalo.”   
“Un akuma.” Disse semplicemente l’eroina. “Fantastico, ci mancava anche quello.”   
“Cosa facciamo mia signora?” Domandò Chat Noir, guardando la compagna.   
“Dobbiamo subito trovare Nagisa!” Gridò Koro-sensei. “Se c’è un mostro per le strade di Parigi, potrebbe essere in pericolo e-”   
Ma la creatura gialla s’interruppe di colpo.   
“Che succede?” Chiese Karma, sorpreso per l’interruzione brusca del loro insegnante.   
“C’è qualcosa di strano nell’aria…” Rispose Koro-sensei, senza la minima traccia di ilarità nella voce. “È come se- Attenzione!”   
Il suo urlo fu accompagnato dal suo muoversi velocemente, prendendo sia Ladybug che Chat Noir con i suoi tentacoli e spostandoli giusto un istante prima di venire colpiti da qualcosa di sufficientemente potente da spaccare l’asfalto, e tanto veloce da risultare quasi invisibile se non per una scia azzurra.   
“Cos’è stato?!” Esclamò Ladybug, mentre veniva lasciata andare.   
“Uhm… A quanto pare dovevo fare più attenzione… Non sono riuscito a nascondere del tutto la mia presenza…” Disse una voce a loro famigliare parlando in francese.   
Subito dopo di fronte a loro apparve Nagisa con il suo nuovo aspetto, con lo stesso inquietante sorriso che era diventato il marchio di fabbrica di Koro-sensei.   
“Beh, direi che ci sta. Devo ancora abituarmi a muovermi così velocemente e in questa forma fatico a controllare la mia aura omicida.”   
I tre giapponesi guardarono increduli il nuovo arrivato, mentre Ladybug e Chat Noir impugnarono subito le loro armi.   
“N-Nagisa?!” Esclamò Koro-sensei, guardando con occhi spalancati il suo studente, che alzò un tentacolo per poi muoverlo in negazione.   
“Non più. Mi sono permesso di usare a mia volta il suggerimento di Kaede per decidere il mio nuovo nome, perciò ora chiamatemi pure Koro-gakusei.”   
“Ehi… ma perché ora parla in francese?” Domandò Chat Noir. “Avevo capito che non sapeva una sola parola.”   
“Ho usato le mie nuove abilità per imparare la vostra lingua. Dopotutto… non posso di certo uccidervi senza che voi capiate nulla, no? In fondo, Papillon vuole solo i vostri Miraculous… non vi vuole in vita.”   
I due eroi fecero per replicare, solo per zittirsi e voltarsi spaventati.   
Koro-sensei era diventato completamente nero, cominciando ad emanare un’aura oscura, facendo indietreggiare anche i due studenti. Il suo solito ghigno era stato sostituito da un’espressione di pura rabbia.   
“Quindi è stato tale Papillon a farti questo?!” Esclamò irato l’insegnante.   
“Già. È stato così generoso da donarmi i tuoi stessi poteri… così da poterti finalmente uccidere! Ora sono in grado di farlo!”   
“Beh… questo è un risvolto decisamente imprevisto.” Disse Karma, facendo un passo in avanti e tirando fuori il suo pugnale. “Ma questo significa anche che hai i suoi stessi punti deboli. Perciò-”   
Il rosso non riuscì a finire la frase che Nagisa si trasferì davanti a lui, per poi prenderlo e sollevarlo, facendolo volare contro un muro.   
“Non mi provocare, Karma. Ormai non sei più in grado di farmi nulla.” Disse la creatura azzurra, per poi voltarsi verso i due eroi e il suo insegnante. “Ma è contro voi tre che voglio dare tutto me stesso.”   
Ladybug cominciò a far girare lo yo-yo, solo per vedere un tentacolo di Koro-sensei passarle davanti al volto, come per fermarla.   
“Non sottovalutarlo. Inoltre, la questione ora si è fatta molto più pericolosa di prima.” Disse l’insegnante, tornando al suo colore originario. “In questo momento non siamo solo noi a rischiare la vita. Ora come ora tutto il pianeta è a rischio di non arrivare al prossimo marzo.”   
“Cosa vuoi dire?” Domandò Chat Noir. “Non avevi detto che-”   
“Non sono più io il solo problema!” Esclamò Koro-sensei. “Papillon ha fatto un grosso, gigantesco e potenzialmente apocalittico errore trasformando Nagisa in una mia copia!”   
  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

    
Il suono di una suoneria svegliò un ragazzo dai capelli neri, il quale dormiva con un guantone da baseball sul comodino e, all’insaputa dei genitori, una pistola e un coltello nel cassetto.   
“Sugino! Svegliati, presto!” Esclamò Ritsu dal suo cellulare.   
Il ragazzo sbadigliò, per poi afferrare il telefonino. “Ritsu… sai che ore sono?”   
“Lo so, ma la situazione è un’emergenza. Sto chiamando tutti gli altri nello stesso momento, oltre che Karasuma-san.”   
“Eh? Che cosa sta succedendo?” Domandò Sugino, svegliandosi completamente. Non aveva mai visto la sua compagna di classe virtuale così allarmata.   
Come risposta Ritsu aprì un video in streaming, dove era possibile vedere Koro-sensei affiancato dai due eroi parigini, mentre sullo sfondo c’era Karma che si stava rialzando con l’aiuto di Kaede. E in mezzo ai due gruppi c’era Nagisa, il quale guardava sorridendo le sue tre prossime vittime.   
“C-Cosa? E quello chi è? Un altro fratello di Koro-sensei?” Esclamò incredulo il ragazzo, solo per vedere Ritsu cercare di nascondersi dietro la finestra del video. “Ritsu?”   
“Quello… Quello è Nagisa…”   
    
    
“Nagisa?!” Ripeté un uomo dai capelli neri sulla trentina, alzandosi subito dal letto e cominciando subito a vestirsi. “Com’è possibile?”   
“Non ne siamo del tutti sicuri, ma pare ci sia dietro qualcuno in grado di trasformare le persone in mostri o di donargli abilità speciali. E in questo momento Nagisa è sotto il suo controllo, con l’unico obiettivo di uccidere Koro-sensei e i due eroi locali.”   
“Mentre per il primo non sarebbe un problema, non possiamo lasciargli uccidere dei civili. Inoltre… il fatto che ora abbia le stesse abilità di quel mostro e sia sotto il controllo di qualcun altro è preoccupante.”   
“Sto già avvisando tutti gli altri studenti della Classe E, così da poter avere supporto per riuscire a fermarlo. Se qualcuno di loro conosce un eventuale punto debole di Nagisa potrebbe essere utile saperlo.”   
“Ottima idea. Io vedrò subito di mettermi in contatto con l’esercito per impedire un loro intervento. Non vorrei che pensassero di bombardare la zona per paura di dover affrontare due di quei mostri assieme.”   
  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

    
“Cosa intendi dire? Fa parte del  _pacchetto da cattivo_  dover distruggere la Terra?” Domandò Ladybug, guardando la creatura al loro fianco.   
“Diciamo che la situazione è un po’ più complicata. Ma mentre io sono in grado di gestirla, Nagisa non lo è. Inoltre in questo momento è completamente pieno di una sete di sangue che solitamente riesce a reprimere.”   
“Prima non mi sembrava così pericoloso.” Replicò Chat Noir.   
“Le apparenze possono ingannare, dovreste saperlo. Se a prima vista sembra il più tranquillo della mia classe, devo ammettere che se c’è qualcuno in grado di uccidermi, quello è proprio Nagisa.”   
“Rassicurante.”   
“Ma purtroppo vero.” Fece Karma, guardando il suo compagno. “Odio ammetterlo, ma è la verità. A modo suo Nagisa ha sempre saputo far paura.”   
“Ma ora come facciamo a fermarlo?” Domandò Kaede, ricevendo una risata come risposta dal diretto interessato.   
“Non potete. L’unico in grado è Koro-sensei, ma non può farmi del male. Limite che io non ho.”   
Il mostro giallo non disse nulla, ma si poteva percepire il suo nervosismo.   
“Allora dovremo pensarci noi a fermarti!” Esclamò Ladybug. “Ci basterà scoprire dove si nasconde l’akuma e purificarla.”   
“Se ha copiato Koro-sensei…” Rifletté Kaede, per poi spalancare gli occhi.   
“Il suo punto debole è la cravatta!” Gridò Ritsu dai telefonini. “È lì che Koro-sensei ha il cuore! Quindi-”   
“Saperlo non vi servirà a nulla. Ora posso muovermi troppo velocemente per voi!”   
Dicendo ciò scomparve dalla vista, e Ladybug poté giusto sentire un colpo alla pancia prima di ritrovarsi a volare via per l’attacco ricevuto.   
“Ladybug!” Urlò preoccupato Chat Noir, solo per ritrovarsi di fronte Nagisa e riuscendo per pura fortuna a parare il colpo destinato a lui usando il suo bastone.   
Prima che lo studente trasformato potesse ripetere l’attacco, Koro-sensei si mise in mezzo. “Basta così Nagisa! Devi cercare di riprendere il controllo! Non lasciarti manovrare così!”   
“Chi è che si sta facendo manovrare? Sono assolutamente libero e so perfettamente cosa sto facendo. Proprio come con Takaoka.”   
“Non sono sicuro di voler sapere chi è questo tizio…” Mormorò Ladybug, rialzandosi e massaggiandosi la pancia, solo per vedersi porgere un pugnale da Karma.   
“È stato un nostro insegnante per un solo giorno. Voleva trasformarci in una specie di macchina assassina vivente, ma Nagisa, con nostra sorpresa, è riuscito a metterlo fuori gioco, costringendolo così a ritirarsi. E ti consiglio di usare questo se speri di affrontarlo.”   
“Non voglio uccidere il vostro amico.”   
“Nemmeno noi. Ma se vuoi affrontarlo, ti servirà un’arma adatta. Koro-sensei è immune a tutte le armi comuni, ma queste…” E dicendo ciò mise un dito sulla punta del pugnale, che si piegò come se fosse stato di gomma. “… sebbene siano totalmente innocue per noi, per lui sono come acido. Ed è probabile che ora anche Nagisa abbia lo stesso problema.”   
Ladybug fissò il pugnale per qualche secondo, per poi scuotere la testa. “Capisco, ma ancora non posso farlo. Non credo tu possa capirlo, ma io e Chat Noir siamo dei simboli… non possiamo tradire i nostri principi. Quindi anche se normalmente quell’arma è innocua, non possiamo usarla.”   
Karma la guardò impassibile, per poi ghignare. “Quindi gli eroi si comportano davvero così? Non so se elogiare la cosa o se considerarla incredibilmente stupida.”   
Ladybug non disse altro, si limitò a far girare il suo yo-yo fino a creare una specie di scudo con la sua rotazione, per poi lanciarsi all’attacco contro Nagisa, che vedendola arrivare aumentò il suo ghigno, per poi sparire dalla vista di Koro-sensei e riapparire alle spalle dell’eroina.   
“Ladybug, attenzione!” Urlò Chat Noir, solo per vedere i tentacoli del mostro raggiungere gli orecchini della ragazza e strapparli via.   
L’eroina di Parigi ebbe appena il tempo di rendersi conto di cos’era successo prima di venire avvolta da una luce rossa.   
    
    
“Sì!” esclamò Papillon, chiudendo le mani in un pugno di esultanza. “Finalmente ci sono riuscito! Il Miraculous di Ladybug ora è in mano mia!”   
    
    
Koro-sensei si mosse velocemente e afferrò la ragazza prima ancora che la luce della trasformazione si dissipasse, per poi portarla lontana.   
Con sorpresa di Marinette, quando si fermarono indossava ancora il suo costume, anche se gli orecchini mancavano.   
“C-Cosa…?” Fece sorpresa, solo per sentire l’insegnante ridacchiare.   
“Mi sono permesso di prendere in prestito il costume da un negozio qui vicino. Spero che la misura sia giusta, anche con la mia velocità non sono riuscito a prendere le misure esatte e sono dovuto andare a occhio.”   
“V-Va bene…” Rispose lei, deglutendo nel tornare a guardare Nagisa, che infilò gli orecchini in una tasca della sua divisa. “Ma questo è un guaio… Ora non possiamo purificare l’akuma!”   
Koro-sensei fece sparire il suo sorriso. “Già… era quello che temevo. La prima cosa che dobbiamo fare è recuperare quegli orecchini.”   
“Ladybug!” Esclamò Chat Noir, raggiungendoli. “Tutto bene?”   
“A parte che ho perso il mio Miraculous, direi di sì. Fai attenzione Chat, se prende anche il tuo, Papillon avrà vinto.”   
“Tuttavia non dovrai preoccuparti della tua identità.” Fece il polipo umanoide, alzando un tentacolo e mostrando una copia del costume dell’eroe gatto. “Già che c’ero ho preso anche questo per ogni evenienza.”   
“Non sono proprio sicuro di esserne felice…” Replicò Chat Noir, per poi guardare ancora Marinette. “Non preoccuparti mia signora, ci penserò io a risolvere tutto quanto!”   
Senza attendere oltre cominciò a correre contro Nagisa, il quale sorrise, per poi portare in avanti uno dei suoi tentacoli… solo per vederlo cadere a terra dopo aver sentito uno sparo.   
Tenendo ancora in mano sia il pugnale che la pistola, Karma ghignò. “Nagisa, non è da te dimenticarti degli altri.” Disse tranquillo.   
Nagisa lo fissò impassibile, mentre l’arto reciso ricresceva completamente in pochi secondi.   
“Volevo lasciarvi in disparte. Dopotutto, non ho nulla contro di voi… Ma se ci tieni così tanto a ostacolarmi, non mi tirerò indietro. Ma prima…”   
E senza che potessero fare altro, si spostò nuovamente, colpendo in pieno stomaco Chat Noir, che volò via, mentre il suo anello scivolava via dal dito.   
Koro-sensei si mosse ancora una volta, riuscendo a prendere in tempo Adrien e a mettergli su il costume prima che potesse rivelare la sua identità segreta, mentre l’anello rotolava a terra, lasciando uscire da esso Plagg, che si massaggiò la testa.   
“Che botta…” Borbottò, per poi voltarsi e rendersi conto della situazione in cui si trovavano. “E che guaio…”   
“E così finisce la storia di Ladybyg e Chat Noir…” Fece Nagisa, fermandosi quando vide Karma prendere l’anello ora argentato.   
“Quindi è questo il famoso Miraculous?” Disse, osservando l’anello tra le dita, mentre continuava a tenere la pistola puntata contro il suo compagno di classe.   
Chat Noir lo guardò per qualche secondo, per poi spostare lo sguardo verso il mostro, analizzando velocemente la situazione.   
“Plagg… temo non ci sia altra soluzione.” Disse infine, guardando il kwami.   
“Che cosa vuoi dire A-Chat Noir?”   
“Non riuscirei mai a recuperare l’anello senza che venga preso prima… Temo dovrai usare un sostituto.”   
“Eh?” Fece lo spirito gatto, per poi spalancare gli occhi. “EH?! Non dirai sul serio, vero?!”   
“Dopo ti darò una forma extra di formaggio! Karma, giusto?” Urlò Adrien al rosso, che voltò appena gli occhi verso di lui. “Indossa l’anello e urla  _‘Plagg, trasformami’_!”   
“Cosa?! Sul serio?!” Esclamò Ladybug, guardandolo incredula.   
“Meglio che restare fermi a fare nulla, no, mia signora?”   
Karma ghignò, per poi infilarsi l’anello sull’anulare della mano destra.   
Plagg sospirò, per poi avvicinarsi. “Sarà meglio per te non abusare di un simile potere.” Disse infine, per poi voltarsi verso Chat Noir. “E voglio due pezzi interi di camembert!”   
“Un gatto che mangia formaggio? Beh, questa è singolare come cosa.” Ridacchiò Karma, per poi alzare la mano e lasciare cadere a terra le armi. “Plagg, trasformarmi!”   
Il kwami venne risucchiato all’interno dell’anello, che divenne subito nero, mentre i vestiti del rosso venivano trasformati nella famigliare tuta di Chat Noir, con le orecchie da gatto che spiccavano dai suoi capelli rossi.  
Prima che potesse ammirare totalmente lo strano spettacolo di vedere la trasformazione, Chat Noir venne afferrato dai tentacoli di Koro-sensei, che cominciò a scuoterlo con un’espressione preoccupata.   
“Ti rendi minimamente conto di cos’hai appena fatto?!” Urlò in preda al panico, continuando a percuoterlo.   
“H-Ho appena dato la possibilità a un tuo allievo di fermare Nagisa?” Rispose lui.   
“No! Hai appena dato a Karma il potere della distruzione! A Karma, capisci?!”   
    
    
“Ha fatto che cosa?!” Urlò un ragazzo giapponese dai capelli castani con i lati biondi, guardando il video che Kaede stava riprendendo e trasmettendo a loro grazie a Ritsu, la quale stava aggiungendo i sottotitoli in tempo reale.   
“B-Beh… Credo che Koro-sensei abbia riassunto bene la situazione…”   
“Quindi ora non solo abbiamo un Nagisa impazzito con i poteri di quel mostro, ma abbiamo anche Karma con il potere della distruzione letteralmente tra le mani?!”   
Mentre diceva questo, Terasaka vide apparire ai lati del video principale alcuni video di Chat Noir che, con il solo tocco della sua mano, distruggeva istantaneamente diversi oggetti, tra cui nientemeno che la Torre Eiffel stessa.   
“Esatto. Finora tale potere non ha mai creato nessun danno permanente, questo grazie al potere di Ladybug, che alla fine è in grado di riportare tutto a com’era prima dell’attacco dell’akuma.”   
“Ma ora Ladybug è senza poteri, no?!”   
“Già… Ed è tutto nelle mani di Karma…”   
“Siamo condannati… tanto vale cercare subito un razzo con cui abbandonare la Terra… Ora abbiamo tre mostri in giro!” 

[_HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO (Assassination Classroom Version)_  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aau_uaulNxs)

  
Karma si guardò le mani ora ricoperte dai guanti artigliati, chiudendole un paio di volte a pugno.   
“Quindi è così che ci si sente ad essere un eroe, eh?” Commentò sorridendo, per poi portare una mano dietro, prendendo il bastone, che si allungò subito al suo solo pensiero.   
“Karma… pensi davvero che anche così tu sia in grado di affrontarmi?” Domandò Nagisa, fissandolo impassibile.   
“Certo. Dopotutto, finché non ti sei messo davvero d’impegno io sono stato l’unico ad avvicinarsi a uccidere Koro-sensei. Con te non sarà diverso.” Disse, per poi dividere in due l’arma, facendo girare un paio di volte i pezzi tra le mani, per poi fermarsi di colpo e mettendosi in una posizione d’attacco.   
Sul volto di Nagisa apparve una X gialla. “Sei solo uno stolto! Dammi il Miraculous, così che io possa tenere questi poteri e uccidere Koro-sensei una volta per tutte!”   
“L’unico stolto qui sei tu. Sei totalmente accecato dal volerlo uccidere che non ti rendi nemmeno conto del patto con il diavolo che hai fatto. E sono io a dirlo, il che è tutto dire.”   
Immediatamente il colore azzurro di Nagisa si fece più scuro, fino a diventare blu. “Che cosa ne vuoi sapere tu?!” Urlò, partendo a tutta velocità all’attacco.   
Karma sorrise, per poi far allungare i due bastoni in alto giusto un istante prima di venire colpito, venendo così spinto in alto.   
Continuando a tenere addosso il suo ghigno, spostò velocemente le due armi, riuscendo così a colpire Nagisa e a spingerlo proprio contro il pugnale a terra, il quale cominciò subito a sciogliere la carne con cui entrò in contatto, costringendo lo studente a trattenere un gemito di dolore.   
“Che succede, Nagisa? Mi pare che tu non riesca a tenermi testa.”   
Il mostro sembrò quasi ringhiare, per poi sparire e riapparire alle spalle di Karma.   
Ma prima che i tentacoli azzurri potessero raggiungerlo, i loro omologhi gialli si misero in mezzo, fermandoli.   
“Basta così! Se hai intenzione di continuare ad attaccare Karma, un tuo compagno di classe, non posso più restare fermo!” Esclamò Koro-sensei, per poi respingere indietro Nagisa, che andò a sbattere contro un muro.   
“Mi chiedevo se avessi intenzione di restare a guardare o no.” Fece Karma, tornando a terra.   
“Dopo discuteremo bene della tua idea di accettare un simile potere senza pensarci due volte.” Gli disse l’insegnante, senza distogliere l’attenzione dalla nuvola di polvere creatasi dopo l’impatto. “Ora pensiamo solo a recuperare quegli orecchini prima che sia troppo tardi!”   
Karma annuì, per poi saltare indietro quando Nagisa tentò nuovamente di colpirlo.   
Vedendo un’ombra alle spalle del mostro, il rosso sorrise, per poi lanciare una delle due metà della sua arma, che Nagisa evitò senza problemi.   
“E quello cos’era? Un vano tentativo di colpirmi?”   
“No… era un passaggio.” Rispose lui tranquillo, poco prima di vedere il bastone colpire alle spalle il compagno.   
“Permetti l’intrusione?” Fece Chat Noir con un sorriso sul volto. “Devo ancora recuperare qualcosa che hai preso dalla mia signora.”   
Nagisa allontanò con un tentacolo l’arma, per poi voltarsi verso l’eroe privo di poteri. “E che cosa speri di ottenere? Ora sei un normale essere umano con un semplice costume da gatto addosso.”   
Adrien continuò a fissarlo, mentre con la coda dell’occhio vide Karma sussurrare qualcosa a Koro-sensei, che annuì per poi sparire.   
“Non importa se sono senza poteri o no. Sono pur sempre Chat Noir, e ti fermerò!”   
Nagisa fece una piccola risata, per poi volargli contro, pronto a colpirlo, solo per ritrovarsi Karma in mezzo, con la pistola puntata su lui.   
Il sostituto eroe ghignò, per poi cominciare a fare fuoco a ripetizione, costringendo l’amico ad arretrare.   
Ladybug e Kaede restarono in disparte a osservare lo scontro, quando l’eroina notò una cosa.   
“Aspetta… è una mia impressione, o comincia a muoversi più lentamente? Almeno, prima usava spesso la sua velocità massima, ma ora…”   
“Koro-sensei non è invincibile.” Spiegò Kaede. “In questi mesi tutti noi abbiamo cercato di individuare le sue debolezze, ed è stato proprio Nagisa ad annotare quelle trovate finora. Sappiamo che non può muoversi all’infinito e può stancarsi, anche se ovviamente in tempi molto diversi dai nostri. Nagisa, essendo diventato una sua copia, ha ereditato la maggior parte di quei punti deboli.”   
Dicendo ciò la ragazza guardò in alto. “Se solo piovesse avremo la vittoria in pugno…”   
“Come mai?”   
“I tentacoli di Koro-sensei assorbono l’acqua e si gonfiano, rallentando notevolmente la sua capacità di movimento.”   
“Koro-sensei ha anche debolezze dovute al suo carattere.” Fece una nuova voce proveniente dal cellulare della giapponese, mentre una ventina di piccole finestre si aprivano sullo schermo, mostrando per ognuna di esse uno dei loro compagni di classe.   
“Già. Per dirne una, è un enorme pervertito.”   
“Questo ci ha permesso più volte di tendergli una trappola.”   
“Purtroppo questo con Nagisa non funzionerebbe.”   
“Però è possibile sfruttare i  _suoi_  punti deboli.”   
Ladybug restò a guardare incredula i volti dei ragazzi, senza però riuscire a capirne una sola parola, dato che a differenza di Kaede nessuno di loro stava parlando in inglese.   
“In questo momento sarebbe inutile.” Disse Koro-sensei, riapparendo alle spalle delle due ragazze. “Nagisa è in uno stato tale da riconoscere a malapena chi lo circonda.”   
“Koro-sensei!” Esclamarono gli studenti della 3E, mentre l’insegnante si rivolgeva a Karma. “Tutto fatto!”   
Il rosso sorrise, per poi saltare al fianco di Chat Noir, afferrandogli una spalla.   
Prima che l’eroe potesse dire qualcosa, si ritrovò scaraventato in aria, atterrando malamente ai piedi di Ladybug.   
“Scusa, ma non ho molto tempo per spiegare anche a te il piano.” Disse Karma sorridendo, per poi saltare contro Nagisa, il quale invece di evitarlo decise di parare il colpo, finendo così contro il muro.   
“Troppo gentile da parte tua assecondarmi!” Esclamò Karma, per poi alzare la mano destra e chiuderla a pugno. “Cataclisma!”   
Immediatamente la sua mano venne avvolta da un’aurea nera, che Karma fissò quasi entusiasta.   
Alle sue spalle, Koro-sensei saltò per la paura. “Lo sapevo! Ha perso la testa e ora distruggerà la Terra con le sue stesse mani per testare quel potere!”   
“Non credo che il Cataclisma possa tanto… spero…” Fece Chat Noir, ripensandoci alla fine.   
“Vuoi uccidermi, Karma?” Chiese Nagisa, guardando il grumo nero sopra la mano del compagno. “Sei sicuro di poterlo davvero fare? Sappiamo entrambi che non hai mai ucciso davvero qualcuno. Sei solo uno spaccone.”   
Karma fissò l’amico, per poi sorridere.   
“È vero. Però dimentichi che sono un maestro nel torturare. E oltre a ciò, sono anche un abile stratega.”   
“E con ciò? Non puoi comunque tenere testa alle mie nuove capacità!”   
“Sai, sarà fantastico poterti ricattare usando tutto quello che hai combinato oggi. Ma per ora… Fammi il piacere di restare fermo!”   
Senza dire altro, Karma si lanciò contro di lui con la mano in avanti, pronto a colpirlo.   
Prevedibilmente Nagisa si spostò, lasciando che il Cataclisma colpisse in pieno il muro alle sue spalle, il quale marcì istantaneamente, cominciando a incrinarsi.   
“Mancato!”   
Karma ghignò nuovamente. “Ne sei sicuro? Io dico che ho colpito esattamente quello che volevo.”   
Come a voler confermare le sue parole, il muro cominciò a riempirsi di crepe, per poi cominciare a crollare, incapace di sostenere oltre il suo stesso peso.   
“Cosa?!” Esclamò incredulo Nagisa, vedendosi il palazzo crollargli addosso, costringendolo a cercare di fermare la caduta, solo per ritrovarsi incapace di farlo.   
“Lo hai dimenticato? Koro-sensei non è per niente forte!” Disse divertito Karma correndo via.   
L’intera zona fu subito coperta da una nube di polvere dovuta al crollo, che impedì ai presenti di vedere qualcosa.   
“C-Cos’hai fatto?!” Gridò Ladybug tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro. “Quel palazzo era pieno di persone!”   
“Non proprio.” Rispose Koro-sensei, cominciando a girare velocemente intorno a loro per dissipare la polvere. “Karma mi ha detto il suo piano, e mentre lui e Chat Noir distraevano Nagisa ho provveduto a evacuare tutti gli inquilini. Ci penserai poi tu con il tuo Miraculous a riportare tutto come prima, no?”   
“Ma i miei orecchini ora-”   
“Sono qui!” Gridò Kaede, uscendo dalla nube, completamente coperta di polvere tranne che per i capelli.   
Sorridendo, aprì la mano, mostrando gli orecchini all’eroina.   
“Come-”   
“Ho approfittato della situazione per andare a recuperarli.” Rispose semplicemente lei.   
“Grazie mille!” Esclamò Ladybug, recuperando i gioielli. Per un attimo le parve di vedere i capelli verdi muoversi, ma diede la colpa alla situazione.   
Non appena si rimise gli orecchini, di fronte a lei si creò una sfera rossa, dalla quale emerse Tikki.   
“Ma- Ladybug!” Gridò entusiasta, correndole subito incontro per abbracciarla sulla guancia.   
“Tikki, mi sei mancata!”   
“Bene, allora direi di porre subito fine a questa storia.” Disse Karma, emergendo anche lui dalla polvere portandosi dietro un Chat Noir frastornato.   
“Un palazzo… Dovevi proprio farci crollare un palazzo addosso?!” Esclamò l’eroe gatto, per poi osservare il rosso togliersi l’anello, consegnandolo al proprietario, lasciando che Plagg uscisse fuori.   
“Beh, non avevo la Torre Eiffel a disposizione.” Disse semplicemente lui divertito, mentre l’eroe tirava fuori da una tasca sotto il costume un pezzo di formaggio, che consegnò subito allo spirito gatto, che lo mandò giù in un sol boccone.   
“Pronta a tornare in azione, mia signora?” Chiese Chat Noir alla sua collega, che annuì.   
“Tikki” “Plagg”   
“Trasformami!” urlarono i due eroi, venendo immediatamente avvolti dalla luce della trasformazione.   
“Bene, non perdiamo altro tempo! Lucky Charm!” Esclamò Ladybug, prendendo lo yo-yo e lanciandolo in alto, da cui uscì uno sciame di coccinelle che lasciò cadere tra le mani dell’eroina un laccio per capelli.   
“Ehm… quello a cosa servirebbe?” Domandò Ritsu guardando l’oggetto tra le mani dell’eroina, che scosse la testa.   
“Non lo so ancora, ma adesso-”   
“Maledetti!!!” Urlò Nagisa, riemergendo dalle macerie, con diversi lividi addosso e la divisa tagliata in più punti.   
“Ma adesso dobbiamo fermarlo subito!” Esclamò Chat Noir, deglutendo.   
Koro-sensei riuscì a prendere i ragazzi giusto in tempo per evitare che venissero colpiti da una raffica di tentacoli, i quali crearono diverse spaccature sull’asfalto.   
Ladybug fissò per un attimo gli arti del mostro, mentre tutto quanto perdeva momentaneamente colore. I tentacoli a quel punto si illuminarono di rosso con puntini neri, seguiti dal laccio che teneva in mano e poi Koro-sensei.   
“Ma certo!” Esclamò mentre venivano lasciati a terra. “So come fermarlo!”   
“Davvero?” Chiese Kaede, guardandola sorpresa.   
“Sì, ma mi servirà il vostro aiuto per distrarlo ancora una volta. E Koro-sensei, tu avrai un ruolo fondamentale!”   
“Oh?” Fece lui curioso, chinando la testa per sentire che cosa aveva in mente l’eroina.   
“Reggerà?” chiese infine.   
“Stiamo usando la magia. Non sarà tanto facile distruggerla, nemmeno per un mostro in grado di annientare la Terra!”   
“Molto bene. Allora ragazzi, siete pronti? Il destino nostro, di Nagisa, e della Terra stessa dipende da quello che faremo ora!”   
“Se riusciamo a fermarlo ci dirai un altro dei tuoi punti deboli?” Domandò Karma sorridendo, facendo ridere l’insegnante.   
“Potrei anche farlo.”   
“Beh, parliamo dopo del vostro singolare compito scolastico! Andiamo!” Urlò Chat Noir, correndo verso Nagisa assieme agli altri.   
“Non mi fermerete!” Gli gridò contro Nagisa, cercando subito di colpire l’eroe gatto, che sorrise mentre tra le mani apparve dal nulla una bottiglia d’acqua aperta.   
“Sorridi!” Gli disse, lanciandogliela contro e riuscendo a prenderlo in pieno.   
I tentacoli di Nagisa si fecero subito più scuri, mentre lo studente inciampò su di essi, rotolando a terra ma rialzandosi subito dopo.   
Non fece in tempo a dire nulla che anche Kaede e Karma gli corsero incontro, la prima con un secchio d’acqua e il secondo con un gavettone per mano, che gli lanciarono subito contro.   
“Ora Ladybug!” Urlò Koro-sensei, riapparendo alle spalle dell’eroina, che non se lo fece dire due volte e saltò contro Nagisa seguita dall’insegnante polpo, che l’afferrò per poi sparire con essa.   
Prima che Nagisa potesse reagire, si ritrovò avvolto dal laccio per cappelli, il quale si era allargato fino ad avvolgerlo, bloccando i suoi movimenti definitivamente.   
“Cosa…”   
“Spiacente, ma non potrai romperlo tanto facilmente. Gli oggetti creati dal Lucky Charm sono quasi indistruttibili.” Spiegò Ladybug, per poi avvicinarsi al mostro e strappargli la cravatta.   
“Hai fatto abbastanza danni, piccola akuma.” Disse, strappandola in due.   
Sotto gli occhi di tutti, la farfalla nera uscì da essa, per poi tentare di scappare via.   
Ladybug toccò il suo yo-yo, il quale si aprì come le ali di una coccinella, illuminandosi. Senza aspettare oltre, lo lanciò contro l’akuma, la quale venne catturata da esso.   
L’eroina riportò indietro la sua arma, per poi schiacciarla con un dito. Lo yo-yo si aprì nuovamente, lasciando uscire una farfalla bianca, che volò via pacificamente.   
“Ciao ciao farfallina.” Disse sorridendo Ladybug, per poi recuperare il laccio e lanciarlo in aria. “Miraculous Ladybug!”   
Dall’oggetto uscirono centinaia di coccinelle, le quali avvolsero tutti i danni creati dall’akuma, riportando la città a com’era prima.   
Allo stesso tempo Nagisa venne avvolto da una nube nera, che quando scomparve lo lasciò al suo aspetto originale.   
“Cosa… Cos’è successo?” Fece intontito, solo per ritrovarsi abbracciato da un Koro-sensei in lacrime.   
“Nagisa!!! Per fortuna sei tornato normale!!! Pensavo già di venire licenziato per aver permesso a uno dei miei studenti di distruggere il mondo mentre era posseduto!!!”   
Il turchese sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte.   
“Cos’ho fatto, scusa?” Chiese incredulo, vedendo il sorriso demoniaco di Karma, mentre il compagno alzava il cellulare.   
“Oh, mi hai solo fornito materiale di ricatto sufficiente per almeno il resto dell’anno scolastico.” Disse il rosso.   
Ladybug e Chat Noir sospirarono, per poi sussultare nel sentire gli orecchini suonare.   
“Sarà meglio che vada prima che mi ritrasformi. Non che debba temere per la mia identità, avendo addosso il costume di me stessa, ma sarebbe difficile tornare a casa senza farmi notare.”   
“Va bene mia signora. Alla prossima allora!”   
Prima che uno dei giapponesi potesse dire qualcosa, i due eroi saltarono sui tetti, per poi scomparire.   
“Non ci hanno fatto nemmeno dire grazie.” Fece Kaede, mentre Nagisa veniva liberato dalla morsa del suo insegnante, il quale si fece serio.   
“Koro-sensei?” Domandò Karma, chiedendosi se stesse per succedere qualcos’altro.   
“Spiegate voi cos’è successo a Nagisa. Io ora devo occuparmi di una piccola questioncina…” Disse, per poi sparire.   
    
    
“Maledizione!” Urlò frustato Papillon, sbattendo con violenza il suo bastone sul pavimento. “C’ero quasi! Avevo già il Miraculous di Ladybug! Se non fosse stato per quel polipo e i suoi studenti…”   
Il cattivo fermò la sua sfuriata, per poi sorridere. “Beh, se tutti e tre hanno lo stesso potenziale, se riuscissi ad akumizzare gli altri due-”   
“Non credo te lo lascerò fare.” Disse una voce alle sue spalle.   
L’uomo si girò di colpo, ritrovandosi a fissare un Koro-sensei completamente nero, e del cui sorriso non era rimasta nemmeno l’ombra.   
“Come-”   
“Ho girato tutta la città, ogni suo singolo edificio, per trovarti. Con la mia velocità non ci ho messo molto tempo.” Disse il mostro. “Ora, tralascerò la tua identità segreta, della quale non me ne può importare di meno.”   
Papillon avrebbe sospirato di sollievo, se non fosse stato per l’aura omicida che avvolgeva totalmente il mostro di fronte a lui.   
“Vedi, ho portato qui i miei studenti per offrirgli un salutare viaggio d’istruzione. Come saprai, la mia classe è piuttosto particolare… dopotutto, devono uccidermi.”   
“Sì… L’ho saputo da Nagisa…” Disse deglutendo il cattivo, facendo un passo indietro, mentre le farfalle attorno a lui volarono via, nascondendosi ai bordi della stanza.   
“Allora saprai anche che non posso fare loro del male. Tuttavia, questa regola vale esclusivamente per gli studenti. Se solo volessi, potrei fare fuori tutto il resto della popolazione della Terra e non verrei meno a ciò che ho promesso. Il che significa che tu non sei lontanamente al riparo dalla mia furia.”   
Papillon cominciò a pensare a come scappare, quando con sua sorpresa Koro-sensei tornò giallo.   
“Tuttavia, hai anche permesso a Nagisa di comprendere che deve riuscire a tenere a bada le proprie emozioni. Questo gli tornerà molto utile se vorrà continuare a provare a uccidermi.” Disse, alzando un tentacolo, mentre sul suo volto apparve un cerchio rosso. “In ogni caso, ti consiglio di non tentare più di rendere tuo schiavo uno dei miei studenti. O posso assicurarti che non avrò alcun riguardo nell’ucciderti.”   
Dicendo ciò si voltò.   
“Perché? Perché li hai aiutati?!” Esclamò Papillon. “Nagisa avrebbe fatto contenti tutti quanti! È chiaro che tu vuoi farti uccidere da quei ragazzi, e tutti noi saremo stati salvi se ci fosse riuscito! E io avrei potuto esaudire il mio desiderio!”   
Koro-sensei non si voltò. “Ognuno di noi vive con il passato che lo segue, che esso sia buono o no. Sono le scelte che facciamo a determinare chi siamo. Nagisa non era in sé mentre lo controllavi. Anche se mi avesse ucciso, non sarebbe mai stato contento di ciò. E per quanto riguarda il tuo desiderio… beh, non mi interessa. Dopotutto, io a marzo distruggerò questo pianeta.”   
Detto ciò scomparve, lasciando da solo il cattivo.   
“Beh, non importa. Io continuerò a fare tutto il possibile per ottenere i Miraculous di Ladybug e Chat Noir. E a quel punto nemmeno tu potrai fermarmi, mostro!”   
    
    
Ladybug atterrò sul balcone di casa sua, riuscendo ad entrare nella sua stanza proprio mentre la trasformazione si scioglieva.   
“Che giornata…” Fece Marinette, togliendosi il falso costume, mentre Tikki andava a prendere un biscotto poggiato sulla scrivania, cominciando a mangiarlo lentamente. “Oggi ho avuto davvero paura di non farcela…”   
“C’è mancato davvero poco.” Ammise il kwami, sorridendole. “Ma è andato tutto bene alla fine.”   
“Sì, ma-”   
“Marinette! Sei qui?” Chiese la voce di Alya da sotto la botola, costringendo Tikki a nascondersi subito.   
Infatti pochi secondi dopo la ragazza alzò la botola, giusto per vedere Marinette sbadigliare, mentre con il piede nascondeva sotto il letto il costume.   
“Che c’è?” chiese l’eroina, fingendo di essersi appena svegliata.   
“Come che c’è? Non so le volte che ti ho chiamato e non mi hai risposto! Ho cominciato a temere che fossi rimasta coinvolta dal nuovo attacco!”   
“C’è stato un altro attacco?” Fece con finta sorpresa Marinette, guardando l’amica sorridere e alzare il cellulare.   
“Già! E grazie a quella ragazza virtuale, ho potuto riprendere tutta la battaglia! Alla fine Ladybug è arrivata prima ancora che potessi scrivere il messaggio sul Ladyblog, ma stavolta se l’è vista brutta. Pensa che lei e Chat Noir hanno quasi perso!”   
Marinette sorrise internamente all’entusiasmo dell’amica.   
“Beh, allora cosa aspetti? Fammi vedere tutto quanto.” Disse, invitandola a sedersi sul letto.   
    
    
Adrien sospirò, mettendo in tasca il cellulare dopo aver chiamato il suo autista per farsi venire a prendere.   
“È davvero dura la vita, eh?” Fece una voce alle sue spalle.   
Il biondo si voltò, ritrovandosi a guardare i tre studenti giapponesi.   
“Già… per un modello come me, non c’è un attimo di riposo.”   
“Uhm… A prima vista sembri un attore da quattro soldi, invece pare che la tua recita sia ben più profonda di quanto sembri.” Commentò Karma.   
“P-Prego?” Domandò Adrien, cominciando a sudare freddo.   
“Beh, stai sempre a fare foto come lavoro post scuola e poi nel tempo libero salti per i tetti a salvare gente e sconfiggere mostri. E non provare nemmeno a negarlo. Ti ricordo che ho usato anch’io quell’anello che tieni in bella vista. Sarà sfuggito agli altri, ma io posso riconoscerlo senza problemi.”   
Il modello fissò i tre per qualche secondo, per poi sospirare. “E va bene, mi avete scoperto.”   
“A dir la verità non è stato poi così difficile.” Fece Kaede. “Anche se tu almeno fai un piccolo sforzo per nascondere la tua identità, a differenza di Ladybug. O almeno così ci ha detto Ritsu. Dopotutto, non l’abbiamo mai vista da civile.”   
“Purtroppo non è così ovvia, o sicuramente avrei già scoperto chi è, dichiarando così il mio amore per lei anche quando non siamo in giro per i tetti di Parigi. Sono sicuro che la riconoscerò non appena la vedrò!”   
Adrien a quel punto sentì una risatina provenire dai cellulari dei ragazzi.   
“Scusala, Ritsu deve aver letto o visto qualcosa di divertente.” Disse Nagisa, ridacchiando nervosamente. “Comunque volevo chiedervi scusa per tutti i guai che ho provocato.”   
Dicendo ciò il turchino si chinò leggermente.   
“Non preoccuparti. Sappiamo che le vittime di Papillon non sono responsabili delle loro azioni. Semplicemente sono come ubriachi di potere.”   
“Questo non perdona le mie azioni. Mi sono arrabbiato con voi perché avete solo fatto il vostro dovere. E oltre a questo, ho anche cercato di uccidervi più volte.”   
“Nulla di nuovo per noi, tranquillo.”   
“Ragazzi!” Fece Koro-sensei, apparendo dietro di loro. “Dobbiamo tornare subito in Giappone! Mi ha appena chiamato Karasuma, ed è infuriato per ciò che è successo! A quanto pare hanno quasi mobilitato l’esercito delle Nazioni Unite non appena hanno scoperto cosa stava succedendo!”   
“Beh, c’era da aspettarselo.” Ridacchiò Karma. “Non riescono a fermarne uno, figuriamoci se avessero dovuto affrontare due mostri come te, Koro-sensei.”   
“Allora immagino che questo sia un addio, eh?” Disse Adrien, sorridendo.   
“Direi di sì. Sia che io distrugga la Terra sia che riescano ad uccidermi, dubito che ci rivedremo.” Disse Koro-sensei, mentre avvolgeva i tentacoli attorno ai suoi studenti. “Ma in ogni caso… buona fortuna per tutto Adrien. Ne avrai sicuramente bisogno.”   
Il biondo per un momento fu sicuro di aver sentito una leggera nota di tristezza nella sua voce, ma non ci fece caso quando vide Koro-sensei volare via assieme ai suoi studenti, proprio pochi secondi prima che la sua macchina si fermasse poco lontano.   
“Beh, direi un gruppo interessante.” Mormorò. “Classe 3E hanno detto, eh? Beh, pare che questa volta il destino della Terra non sia nelle mani di noi supereroi… Buona fortuna con la vostra missione.”   
    
    
  

**_~~~~Giugno dell’anno dopo~~~~_**  

Ladybug e Chat Noir saltarono via per evitare il pugno di un gigante, che minacciò di schiacciarli.   
“Mia signora, tutto bene?” Chiese l’eroe gatto, guardando la compagna, che annuì.   
“Sì, tranquillo! Pensiamo piuttosto a prendere quella foto!” Disse, guardando l’oggetto in questione, il quale era attaccato sul collo del gigante.   
“Subito- Eh?”   
Prima che i due potessero intervenire, un’ombra azzurra saltò da un tetto, passando dietro l’akuma e strappandogli la foto dal collo, per poi atterrare davanti ai due eroi.   
“Serve questa?” Domandò Nagisa sorridendo, porgendo l’oggetto contaminato a Ladybug, che lo prese incredula.   
“N-Nagisa…” Balbettò Chat Noir, per poi osservare la collega procedere a purificare l’akuma.   
“È da un po’ che non ci vediamo, eh?” Disse il turchese. “E vedo che le cose qui non sono cambiate poi troppo… a parte l’aggiunta di qualche nuovo Miraculous, da quel che Ritsu ha letto sul Ladyblog.”   
“Già… Ma tu che ci qui?”   
“Vi dispiace se ne parliamo da qualche altra parte?” Fece il giapponese. “Non credo che per voi sia normale parlare con un civile, e qualcosa mi dice che non sapete ancora chi è l’altro.”   
I due eroi annuirono.   
“Allora so il posto ideale dove possiamo parlare.” Disse Chat Noir, guardando Ladybug che annuì.   
“Io vi precedo. Vedi di non farmi aspettare troppo, gattino. Anche se non abbiamo usato i nostri poteri, non voglio restare trasformata tutto il giorno.”   
Dicendo ciò Ladybug lanciò in alto lo yo-yo, per poi saltare via.   
“Beh, non sarà come volare, ma spero per te che saltare sui tetti sia sufficientemente entusiasmante. Vuoi una mano?”   
Nagisa sorrise, per poi saltare sopra un balcone, per poi continuare così raggiungendo il tetto del palazzo in pochi secondi. “Direi che questo risponde alla tua domanda.”   
Chat lo guardò per qualche secondo senza riuscire a credere ai propri occhi, per poi scuotere la testa e sorridere a sua volta.   
“Bene, allora seguimi!”   
    
Chat Noir e Nagisa atterrarono su Notre Dame pochi minuti dopo, dove Ladybug li stava aspettando.   
“Allora, immagino che se siamo ancora tutti qui, significa che siete riusciti a portare a termine il vostro compito.” Disse l’eroina, senza nascondere un velo di amarezza nella sua voce.   
Nagisa annuì, voltandosi a guardare la città e dando le spalle agli eroi.   
“Sono stato io stesso a dargli il colpo di grazia. Anche se ho desiderato con tutto me stesso di non doverlo fare.”   
“Scusa? Mi sembravi piuttosto convinto di volerlo uccidere l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti.” Fece Chat Noir. “Insomma… sei stato akumizzato per ciò!”   
“Ma le cose sono cambiate. Abbiamo scoperto la verità sul suo conto, e dopo esserci impadroniti di un razzo e essere andati sulla stazione spaziale, dove abbiamo minacciato gli astronauti presenti-”   
“Avete fatto cosa?!” urlarono i due eroi, facendolo ridacchiare.   
“Quegli astronauti avevano il compito di studiare il vero motivo per cui la luna è esplosa. E noi dovevamo avere quei dati prima dei governi. Koro-sensei ci aveva rivelato che non era stato lui a distruggere la luna. Sarà un cliché, ma siamo stati noi semplici uomini e i nostri folli esperimenti.”   
“Davvero?” Fece sorpresa Ladybug, ricevendo un semplice cenno di conferma.   
“Pensate: la luna è stata distrutta da un topo geneticamente modificato. Una piccola cavia da laboratorio, che è esplosa di punto in bianco. Un topolino… a cui avevano fatto le stesse modifiche che hanno trasformato Koro-sensei.”   
A quella frase i due parigini spalancarono gli occhi.   
“Koro-sensei era convinto di essere una bomba ad orologeria, il cui limite era marzo. A quel punto sarebbe esploso, e se un misero topolino aveva distrutto la luna… immaginate cosa avrebbe provocato la sua esplosione.”   
“Ma allora perché non si è fatto uccidere subito?”   
“Orgoglio, credo. Koro-sensei è stato il più grande assassino della storia, ed era stato catturato per colpa del suo allievo, che lo ha tradito. Non starò a spiegarvi tutti i dettagli, ma dopo essere riuscito a scappare dal laboratorio dove si trovava, ha promesso di insegnare alla 3E. E così ha deciso di unire le due cose: ci avrebbe permesso di ucciderlo, ma non prima di portarci al diploma.”   
I due eroi restarono in silenzio. “Cos’è successo alla fine?”   
Nagisa abbassò la testa. “Si è trovato ad affrontare un avversario formidabile. E alla fine, è rimasto senza forze. Le Nazioni Unite avevano già deciso di ucciderlo quella notte usando un’arma costruita appositamente, da cui non avrebbe potuto scappare in alcun modo. E così ci ha spinti a portare a termine l’assassinio.”   
Dicendo ciò alzò una mano. “Gli altri lo hanno tenuto fermo per impedirgli un’improbabile fuga. E dopo che ha fatto un’ultima volta l’appello… l’ho colpito al cuore. Un colpo netto, e con lui che mi ha guidato fino alla fine.”   
“Nagisa…”   
“Non voglio pietà di alcun tipo. Mi sono offerto io volontario. Ero l’unico in grado di farcela.” La interruppe il giapponese. “Devo così tanto a Koro-sensei… Grazie a lui, ora so cosa fare in futuro.”   
“Spero non l’assassino.” Fece Chat Noir. “Koro-sensei diceva che tu eri il migliore della classe, però-”   
“L’ho pensato. E sinceramente, per un momento ero sicuro di volerlo diventare. L’ho anche detto a Koro-sensei, e lui non ha voluto fermarmi. Mi ha solo detto di prendere tempo.”   
Nagisa si voltò nuovamente a guardarli. “E in quel tempo, ho capito quale era la mia vera vocazione. Seguirò i passi di Koro-sensei e diventerò anch’io un insegnante come lui.”   
I due eroi lo fissarono per qualche secondo, sbattendo più volte le palpebre.   
“Un… Un insegnante?” Disse infine Ladybug. “Beh… questa sì che è una sorpresa.”   
“Beh, pensate che Karma vuole diventare una specie di politico.”   
“Per carità, spero che decida di restare in Giappone allora!” Esclamò l’eroe gatto, tremando visibilmente. “Non oso nemmeno lontanamente immaginare che cosa potrebbe fare!”   
“Tranquillo, ha detto che vuole agire da dietro le quinte. È più facile che tu incontri Terasaka, che ha deciso di diventare un vero e proprio membro del governo. Ma dato come stanno le cose, sicuramente incontrerai nuovamente Kaede. È facile che si rivolga a tuo padre per il suo lavoro. Sapete, abbiamo scoperto che era un’attrice. Si era unita volontariamente alla 3E per poter uccidere Koro-sensei.”   
“Quella classe era un pericolo continuo, eh?”   
Nagisa ridacchiò. “Già. Ma ora non esiste più… è stata cancellata dopo il nostro diploma.”   
“Quindi hai deciso di venire a trovarci per farci sapere com’era finita.” Disse Ladybug, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.   
“Diciamo che o lo facevo io o sarebbe tornato Karma. Ho pensato avreste preferito me versione non akuma.”   
“Saggia scelta. Ma i soldi? So che non è proprio economico come viaggio.”   
“Le Nazioni Unite ci hanno pagato miliardi per aver ucciso Koro-sensei. Anche se abbiamo deciso di donarli quasi tutti. Di comune accordo, una parte di questi è servita per permettermi questo viaggio.”   
“Beh, immagino di doverti ringraziare per essere venuto di persona a darci questa notizia. Avevamo immaginato che fosse andata così, ma avere la conferma…”   
“Sì, sono qui per quello e anche per un altro motivo molto più banale.”   
“Ossia?”   
“Vacanza. Sono stato un po’ sotto stress tra assassinii, esami d’ingresso, diplomi… Insomma, quello che fa ogni studente della 3E.”   
A quello Chat Noir scoppiò a ridere. “Normale solo per voi. Ma chi siamo noi per parlare? Andiamo in giro in un costume da coccinella e da gatto nero.”   
“Beh, dovreste pensare di fare un giro in Giappone prima o poi. Potreste vedere diverse altre persone conciate anche peggio di voi.” Ridacchiò Nagisa. “Beh, direi che è il momento per noi di salutarci. Prima però, voglio fare un regalo a Chat.”   
“A me?” Ripeté l’eroe, indicandosi.   
“Già. Riguarda te, Ladybug. Non dirò chi siete davvero, ma posso dirvi che siete molto più vicini di quanto pensate. E che entrambi sareste contenti di sapere chi è l’altro.”   
Detto ciò alzò la mano in segno di saluto, per poi saltare giù.   
I due eroi corsero subito a verificare che non si fosse fatto male, solo per vederlo saltare via con nonchalance.   
Ladybug e Chat Noir restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo.   
“Allora mia signora… che ne dici di seguire il suo consiglio e rivelare le nostre identità?”   
“Mi spiace gattino, ma ci vorrà ben più di un ragazzo giapponese che ha salvato il mondo per farmi cambiare idea.” Replicò lei sorridendo. “Almeno, per ora.”  
“Allora continuerò ad aspettare, mia signora.”


End file.
